she knows him so well
by CAG's pupil
Summary: Dee watches Lee and Kara as they go through some difficult times together, and connot help envying them for always knowing what was wrong. Has an established relationship between Lee and Dee but it is LeeKara. Last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

Lee was knelt next to one of the lockers scrubbing with a sponge at the inside of the door. Every now and then he would put down the sponge and pick at the stickers that the pilots seemed to be sticking on all their lockers lately. At one point he came across a photo of the pilot and what one would guess was either his girlfriend or his sister, Lee smiled for a moment, but only moment, he then sighed as he took the picture down and placed it on the table.

"Another one for the collection" he muttered to himself.

Then he continued scrubbing at the metal, slowly taking off the stickers and any trace of the pilot who had once owned that locker.

Meanwhile Kara was sitting on her rack playing cards with herself, she would have gotten some sleep, but she had CAP in 3 hours and knew that if she slept now she would not wake up by then. At his voice she looked up at Lee, and watched him half-heartedly scrubbing at the locker. She stared sympathetically for a moment, and then looked quickly went back to her game for fear of him catching her. They stayed like this for a while, Lee scrubbing at the locker and Kara playing cards, until the hatch creaked open and one of the nuggets strolled in.

The intruder stopped just in side the door, stunned by the sight of one of the great Adamas on his knees scrubbing a locker. He saw Kara and walked over to her, after coughing a few times to try and get her attention with no avail, he sat down on the rack next to her.

"urrrm...Sir?"

Kara sighed, "Yes?"

"What is he doing Sir?"

"Washing the locker!" Kara said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Yes...but why?"

" because it needs clearing out before the next recruit arrives and it's a lot easier to get those fracking stickers off with water."

Anyone with any sense would have left it there, but this nugget hadn't been around very long and so kept on going.

"Yes...but why doesn't he just leave it to the cleaning staff?"

"Maybe because there aren't that many left and he can't guarantee it would get done!" Kara was beginning to get annoyed by now.

"Then why doesn't he get someone else to do it?"

Normally Kara would have screamed at him, but she didn't want to disturb Lee and so she just looked menacingly at the nugget and said, "I don't know, you'd have to ask him, but not now. Go on get out of here!" the calm menacing tone of her voice scared the nugget, so he just left quietly.

Kara looked at the clock next to her bed and realized that 2 hours had passed already. She got up and looked back towards Lee, he was on CAP with her but he hadn't seemed to notice the time. She sighed and crossed to kneel down beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lee we have to go!"

Lee jumped at her touch, and turned to look at her, "Sorry, I was..." he turned back to the locker.

"I know, it wasn't your fault, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah...I just...I just wish there was something I could have done!" he said tears forming in his eyes.

"I know...but there wasn't. So come on we really have to go" Kara said as she soothingly rubbed his back. Lee nodded, sniffed, took a deep breath and got to his feet.

He reached down and helped Kara up, then cheerfully said, " OK, bet I can get their first!"

Kara smiled, she new it was fake, that really inside he was miserable, but she would play along, for his sake.

"Bet you can't!" she shouted as she ran after him down the corridor.

Dee had watched all of this from her rack, she really envied Kara, she knew Lee so well. Dee loved Lee, and he said that he loved her, however she always new that even though she had him, his heart had been lost long ago to someone else. After all Lee was the only one that knew why Lee cleaned all of the pilots lockers after they died, she was the only one he had trusted. It was then that she decided that she would cherish every minute she had with Lee, as he would not be hers for long. With this in mind she pushed herself down from her rack, determined she was going to be there when he landed, she wasn't ready to lose him just yet.

However right near the end of their CAP flight the Cylons decided to attack. Apollo and Starbuck sprung into action, sweeping around each other, taking out Cylons as if in some kind of aerodynamic ballet. The other ships jumping off around them, as they fought off Cylon after Cylon. Finally all of the ships had jumped away and they were recalled to Galactica.

Suddenly Kara cried out, "Frak I've got one on me!"

"Shit, alright Kara stay out of his guns, I'm coming" Lee screamed down the comm.

" No Lee go back they'll have to jump with out me!"

"No Kara I'm not leaving you!"

" Go!"

"No!"

Next thing she knew Lee was behind her trying to get the best shot at the Cylon without killing her, and within minutes he had shot the Cylon down.

Kara was fuming as she flew back to Galactica, "Lee your a fraking idiot!"

"Kara I wasn't going to leave you there so that is that!"

"No it's not, you shouldn't have done that, the fleet could have lost two pilots instead of one!"

"They wouldn't have missed two pilots as much as I would have missed you!"

This shocked Kara into silence.

"Kara?"

"I don't want to lose you either Lee"

Lee smiled in his Viper, and the rest of the flight was spent in comfortable silence.

Back on Galactica Dee walked off down the corridor back to her rack. She had waited to long and she had lost him.

Just before both vipers docked Kara heard Lee scream, "Frack!"

"Lee what's up?"

"My... ribs...I can't... breath"

"Lee come on it's ok, we're almost there hang on"

"Kara...I'm...sorry"

"Lee? Lee? Frak he's passed out!" Kara quickly placed her viper next to Lee's and managed to maneuver both ships onto a landing course.

"Galactica this is Starbuck, prepare for crash landing, and you'd better get a med team down there"

"Starbuck this is Galactica, confirm that, try to come in in one piece."

The two Vipers slammed onto the landing bay, throwing Kara forward. She waited the anxious minutes for the Galactica to jump and the Vipers to be taken up onto the deck. As soon as her helmet was off and she had got down the steps, she raced across to Lee's viper, and clambered up to the cockpit. She gently took off his helmet and looked into his pale face, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow.

"Lee? Come on Lee wake up!"

At the sound of her voice his eyelids fluttered, but they didn't open. Kara wanted to grab him and shake him awake, but Tyrol pushed her out of the way and began to lift him out, but as he did this he wrapped his arm around Lee's chest and Lee gasped in pain. His eyes flew open and Kara shoved Tyrol and cupped Lee's cheek with her hand.

"It's ok, we landed your going to be ok"

Lee's eyes were still fluttering, "...so...tired...can't...breath" he stammered

"It's ok let's get you out of here, you can sleep when you've been checked over."

Kara helped Lee out of the Viper and to the gurney waiting to take him to sickbay, they raced him off with her in tail, still holding his hand.

When Dee heard that Lee had been hurt she ran to sickbay to see if he was alright, maybe she still had a chance with him. However the sight that met her when she arrived was one that put any ideas of staying with Lee far from her mind. Lee sat asleep on one of the beds, his head shaking in fear of some kind of nightmare, she had seen it many times, she had thought that they couldn't be stopped he would just keep twitching until he woke up. She was wrong, she stood transfixed as Kara stood next to him, her hand resting on her head and her thumb stroking his forehead, she lovingly cooed words of support into his ear. His twitching stopped at her words and he settled back down to a peaceful sleep. Dee turned on her heels and walked out, it was now confirmed in her mind that there was no chance for her and Lee, he'd found the one he really loved, even if he didn't know it consciously.

Doc Cottle let Lee out after demanding he spent at least one day resting before he went back on patrol. It surprised Dee when he crawled into her bunk and wrapped his arms around her, she turned into his hug and smiled at him.

"You ok? She asked.

"Yeah Doc said that it was just the extra G-force from trying to land that put the extra pressure on my ribs. He's bandaged them up and says I should be able to fly again as long as I tell anyone if it begins to hurt too much."

"How did you hurt them in the first place? You never said anything about breaking your ribs"

"They're just bruised, and it doesn't matter. Just get some sleep ok."

Dee knew that was all she was going to get, Lee's pride meant that there was only one person that he would tell about that sort of thing, what hurt was that that person wasn't her. She turned over and cuddled back into Lee, determined to make the most of it, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

A/N there is more but I'll only put it on if people want to read it, so please review and tell me what you think. As always any criticism you have please tell me so I can get better.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dee woke up, Lee was no longer lying next to her. She knew that he had the early CAP and could hear him talking with Kara outside as they were getting ready.

"So you told her yet?"

"About What?" Dee couldn't help but notice the annoyance in his voice.

"You know what! About what happened to your ribs. You can't tell me she didn't ask, she's not that stupid!" Kara was beginning to shout, but she was trying to keep it down so as not to wake the other pilots.

"No I didn't cause she doesn't need to know!" he whispered angrily.

"What! She doesn't need to know that you got in a fight over her!" she whispered back.

"It wasn't about her and you know it" Lee sighed.

"Yeah well everyone else seems to think it was, she'll hear about it from somewhere."

"Yeah well the rest of the ship don't seem to think that I can get in a fight about any other woman!"

"She is your girlfriend what else are they supposed to think?"

"Just cause she's my girlfriend doesn't mean that she's the only woman I care about!"

They went quiet and Dee could just imagine them staring at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Finally she heard Kara mumble something like "we're gonna be late" and the hatched closed behind the two pilots. Dee lay back staring at the ceiling, so that's what happened he got in a fight about Kara, no wonder he wouldn't tell her.

The CAP flight was uneventful and with no visit from the Cylons and Lee's ribs holding up ok, both Lee and Kara landed quite happy and looking forward to their few hours off. This feeling didn't last long though, as all of a sudden a fire broke out on one of the Raptors and one of the newest nuggets was killed in the blast. Lee had run to the nugget as soon as the blast had knocked him to the ground and had been next to him as he died. Kara on the other hand had been busy getting everyone together and putting out the flames. It wasn't until the flames had died down that she noticed Lee kneeling next to the dead nugget. She knelt down next to him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Lee?" at the sound of her voice, he turned towards her and Kara felt her heart breaking at the pure grief and pain that she saw in his eyes.

"I couldn't save him" he whispered, and Kara felt like slapping him around the face. He felt like this with every pilot that died, most of the time he just spent sometime by himself and would eventually get over it, but this time it was different and she knew it. This time the kid had been there, right in front of him, not in a Viper where he couldn't do anything for them, and she knew that this would take longer. If it was anyone else, she would have gone with her gut feeling and slapped them, but this was Lee and she just couldn't do that to him so she just sat there next to him, until he pulled himself together and walked away. Normally she would have left him to himself, but the ghostly pale look on his face as he walked away forced her to follow him, she wasn't going to let him do anything stupid.

She caught up to him half way down he corridor leading away from the hanger deck, and they walked next to each other in silence to the pilots quarters. There were only a few other pilots inside, including the one that had annoyed Kara earlier about Lee's locker cleaning. However Lee didn't seem to notice the others, or care that they were there as he lost it completely, punching and kicking the nearest rack, until blood was pouring down his hands and dripping onto the floor. After a while he stopped and just looked at his hands as he sank to the floor.

"What was that all about?" the annoying nugget asked.

"He didn't have a locker, he died without even getting a fraking locker" Kara said tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Why does he care about this one, he hasn't cared about any of the others!" one of the other nuggets said. Infuriated Kara launched at the pilot and pushed him against one of the racks.

"He did fraking care, he just kept it together! You think that anyone would take orders from a CAG that broke down every time he lost a pilot!" she screamed in his face. She then turned to the first nugget and said quieter so that Lee wouldn't hear her, "that's why he cleans the lockers, cause that how he deals with it. But this one didn't have a fraking locker, he died in his arms and he didn't have a fracking locker." and at that the tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks. At this point no one had noticed Lee get up, but he moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok, I'm ok, come on don't cry, not because of me" he whispered to her.

He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, managing to smear blood all over her face at the same time.

"eugh, thanks a lot" Kara laughed, "look at us we look terrible."

"Yeah well that comes with not having slept properly for months"

Kara sniggered in response, "you'd better get those hands checked out."

"They'll be ok, but we'd better get that blood off your face." Lee laughed

"Come on then we can both get cleaned up" Kara said as she carefully took him by the hand and lead him towards the head. All of the other pilots heads watched them walked through the hatch in astonishment, not quite sure what they had just witnessed, had the two most senior pilots they knew just broken down in front of their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it took so long but my computer broke and I had to fix it before I could put this bit up**

In the head Lee and Kara were standing over the sinks washing his hands and her face. When all of the blood was washed off, Kara took two bandages, from a first aid kit she had picked up on the way to the head, and gently began to wrap a bandage around each hand. When she was done she took both hands in hers and sent up a silent prayer to the Gods, Lee slid his hands out from hers and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"You're a great mate Kara"

Kara pushed his chest, "Stop getting fraking mushy on me"

They both laughed but held on to each other, each comforted by the other's warmth.

Dee watched them from the hatch and waited until they had separated to make her entrance, trying to control her anger, she was sure now that they were in some kind of relationship, how could he two time her.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Sirs, it appears that our bunk room has been damaged, and so everyone is setting up in he mess until it's been repaired"

"Oh thanks, urrm I suppose we'd better get down there I was hoping to get a few hours sleep before I go back on duty" Lee said yawning.

"Yeah me too" Kara agreed as all three of them walked out of head together.

Playing the dutiful boyfriend Lee grabbed two blankets, laid one on the floor, and lay down with Dee letting her cuddle into him, while wrapping the other blanket around them.

"What's going on with you and Kara?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Where did that come from?"

"You and her seemed quite cozy in the head"

"Dee we're friends and she was upset. What did you expect me to do?"

Dee sighed, "I dunno, I'm sorry. She just knows you so much better than I do."

"Of course she does, we've known each other for years."

Knowing that he was never going to understand, Dee closed her eyes and wished herself asleep. Feeling her relax Lee hugged her to him, looking over her head so he could watch Kara. He waited until he saw her begin to relax before he closed his eyes to sleep, but images of the dying nugget haunted his dreams and after about half an hour of restless sleep he gave up. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Kara staring back at him.

"You OK?" she mouthed, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep" Lee mouthed back, with what he hoped was a confident smile.

Kara wasn't taken in by it, "Is it the accident?"

Lee closed his eyes and nodded.

Kara thought for a while, finally mouthing, "You wanna go for a walk?"

Lee looked down at Dee and shook his head, "I can't, we can talk though"

"You call this talking" Kara mouthed, making both of them laugh silently. They talked or mouthed at each other until finally Kara fell asleep again. The images of the dying nugget still haunted Lee, so he just lay there watching Kara, matching his breathing pattern to hers, comforted by its steady rhythm his eyes finally closed as well.

He was woken up by someone shaking him, "Lee come on we're gonna be late!" Lee's eyes shot open, to find Kara smiling at him. He was on his back and Dee was cuddled into one side, just beginning to wake up. When he noticed Kara laughing at him, he began to look around to see what was going on.

"Knew that would wake you up"

"What the frak Kara?"

"Well, we are late, but someone else took the shift for us."

"Then why? What?" Lee asks tired and confused.

"You have to get up, they want to start serving"

"Oh sorry" Lee said as he gently lifted Dee onto her feet, and picked up the blankets behind him. Dee made her apologies and left to take her shift in CIC, leaving Kara and Lee together to get some breakfast.

Unfortunately halfway through breakfast one of the other pilots walked into the mess, seeing Kara's head snap up to the newcomer, Lee looked around to see who it was. He sighed as he saw the pilot, he had never quite caught his name, but he knew that Kara despised him. He had been trying to pick a fight with her ever since he had come on board.

The pilot spotted them and sauntered over to their table, "Sirs", they both nodded back in acknowledgment. The Pilot then turned to Kara, "Sir I was wondering if I could show you that new move I was telling you about. I'm sure it could help you a lot." At the blatant insult to her flying Kara flew at the pilot, but Lee had seen this coming and stopped Kara from doing anything.

"Calm down," he hissed at her as she struggled against his arms. At his words she stopped struggling, so Lee turned to the pilot behind him, "I suggest you get out of here, and if I ever hear you insult one of my best pilots again, I won't let you near a Viper ever! You hear me!"

The pilot glared at Kara one more time, but did leave. Lee watched him through the door, before turning back to Kara.

"Do you want to get thrown in the brig again?"

"He insulted me. You heard him."

"Yeah and I told him not to do it again. Not everything can be solved with a fight Kara."

"I know" Kara sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Lee became very aware of how close they really were. His hand holding her hip, while the other rested on the small of her back. Her head against his shoulder, one hand resting on his arm, while the other still lay on his chest, from when she tried to push him away. Kara seemed to notice this too and they jumped away from each other as if they'd been burned. They stared into each others eyes, Kara biting her lower lip anxiously. They heard a cough and turned to see Dee standing a few feet behind Lee, staring Daggers into his back.

"Dee...I...I thought you were in CIC" Lee stuttered.

"I was, the Commander wants to see you"

"Oh, alright" Lee said, brushing himself down. He turned back to Kara, "See you later."

"yeah bye," she smiled shyly at him.

Lee turned and followed Dee out the mess. Kara sat back down at the table and stared picking at what was left of her breakfast. She could still feel the warmth of his hands, and sighed as she remembered the look of pure desire on his face as he looked at her.

"I thought there was nothing between you." Dee hissed, as her and Lee walked to CIC.

"Dee there isn't I swear." Lee pleaded, praying she would understand.

Dee looked at Lee and saw his anxiety, she believed him, after all she knew Lee enough to know he wouldn't do that. However she knew that she was the one stopping him, if she wasn't with him then he would have found a way to be with Kara by now. He was putting up with her for now, but her days with him were numbered, she knew he would eventually break it off, the only question was when.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by quickly, as the President had meetings with every ship in the fleet to look at progress, and so Lee and Kara took it in turns to play chauffeur to the President and their CAP shifts. By the end of the week both of them were shattered and on the brink of collapsing. After the President's last meeting Lee staggered into the bunk room and collapsed on top of his bunk, he was about to fall asleep when he heard someone throwing up. He got up and walked into the head to find Kara sat on the floor puking in one of the toilets. By the time he had knelt down next to her she was just dry heaving so he lay a supporting hand on her back.

"Come on Kara. I'm taking you to see the Doc."

"I've already been, he says it's just stress" she said between heaves.

"OK then I'm taking you to bed and no flying until your better. I know what your like!" he said making them both laugh. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bunk room.

"But I'm on in five minutes where are you going to find someone to cover in that time?" She asked as he lay her on her bunk.

"It's OK I'll deal with it, just sleep now."

Kara was so tired she fell asleep straight away, and Lee crept back out of the bunk room so as not to wake her.

Lee stumbled onto the flight deck, and leaned against a stack of boxes next to one of the Vipers. The chief walked over to him concerned.

"Is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Yeah is Kara's Viper ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good Kara isn't well so I'll be flying it today"  
"Do you think that's wise sir. Your looking tired." Tyrol said getting more concerned every minute.

"No, but there's no one else. Don't worry chief I won't crash your precious Viper." Lee said picking up his helmet. Tyrol gave up and so just helped Lee into Kara's Viper and watched as it took off.

Kara woke up a few hours later feeling a lot better for having slept, even if it was only for a short time. What would have been her CAP shift was almost over and she wasn't on again till tomorrow, leaving her with plenty of spare time. As everyone else was either on shift or asleep she decided that she would go and help the Chief with the other Vipers. She was down on the flight deck in minutes and in no time was under a Viper checking the wiring. She heard the Vipers of her shift land, but she didn't move until she heard a sleepy voice coming from one of the cockpits.

"The gimble's slightly off, you'll want to check that." Lee said as he staggered out of the cockpit.

Kara got out from under the Viper and walked toward Lee grinning, "What do you think your doing playing with my Viper?". Lee turned around a smirked at her, but when she saw the dark rings under his eyes, and the fact that he could barely stand up straight, her grin dropped and she ran to his side, grabbing his arm to hold him up.

"What the frak were you doing even flying!" she shouted at him.

"There was no choice, you were in no condition to fly and no one else could do it"Lee whimpered

"That's not a reason Lee you could found someone if you tried, rather than trying to get yourself killed! You should be sleeping not flying!"

Lee grimaced and held the bridge of his nose with his free hand, "Kara don't shout please"

It was only then that she noticed the sweat streaming down his face. She stepped in front of him and pressed the palm of her hand to his forehead, suddenly concern taking over her anger.

"Lee your burning up" she cried as she felt the heat radiating off him, "come on your going to sickbay" she wrapped her arm around his waist and lead him off towards the sickbay.

After a lot of stumbling and bashing into people Kara managed to get Lee to sickbay and sat him down on one of the beds. Doc Cottle came over almost straight away and began doing his normal doctor prodding and pocking and asking questions, Kara just sat back and watched. After a while the Doc walked off to another patient and Lee got unsteadily off the bed. Kara caught his arm again and steadied him, "Do you think you should be leaving?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah Doc said it's just a flu sort of thing, I can go and rest in my bunk but we're gonna have to find someone to fill in my shifts"

"Fine I'll get you to your bunk and then I'll find someone to fill that shift ok"

Lee just nodded and let Kara lead him away. When they reached his bunk Lee just collapsed onto it and groaned his eyes drooping. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and ran to the head., Kara followed closely behind him and knelt down next to him as he threw up. She rubbed his back soothingly and waited for him to finish, before wiping his forehead with a cool flannel and gave him some water to wash his mouth out. Then she slipped her arms under his shoulders and helped him up.

"Come on, you're going to bed"

"The roles have reversed slightly since this morning," Lee laughed, which turned into a coughing fit and him almost throwing up again.

"Yeah well now your the sick one, which for the record I am not upset about."

"Me being ill, or you not being ill."

"The latter, though you are cute when your sick."

Kara lay Lee down on his bed and sat down next to him. She pressed her hand to his forehead again and sighed, "Lee your still burning"

"I know, you should go though, I don't want you catching this."

"I think I would have already caught it by now. Scoot over"

Lee looked at her confused, but scooted over all the same, Kara then lay on her front next to him and wiped the sweat on his face away with a towel she brought with her from the head.

"Thankyou" Lee whispered as he stroked her upper arm.

Just then Dee walked through the hatch, looking for Lee. She saw them lying on his bunk together and suddenly her insecurities were back.

"I thought there was nothing between you" she said sharply.

Lee closed his eyes and sighed, "Dee there isn't. Kara is my closest friend and just because I'm close to her doesn't mean that there is necessarily anything going on right now." he said in his calm but angry voice. Kara seemed to be the only one to notice the right now at the end of his little speech and couldn't stop herself smiling slightly.

"Doesn't look like it to me!" Dee fumed.

Kara didn't want to be in the middle of this, but as she made to get up she felt Lee's hand tighten on her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Dee she is my best friend. I am fed up of you getting jealous every time I fraking talk to her, I don't see how we can be in a relationship if you don't trust me. Just leave me alone." Kara heard his voice begin to break under the strain of talking.

"Your...your breaking up with me." Dee whispered in surprise.

"Yes now just please leave me alone" whimpered, making Kara turn to look at him, what she saw broke her heart. Lee stared back at her exhausted, dark rings under his eyes, sweat still dripping down his face.

Taking pity on him she turned to Dee, "I think you'd better go" she said quietly. Dee shot daggers her way, normally Kara would have glared her down, but at that moment she was just worried about Lee and so just ignored her. Realizing that nothing more was going to happen here Dee turned and left slamming the hatch as she went. Lee grimaced at the noise and groaned softly.

"You ok?" Kara asked as she wiped more sweat off his face with the towel.

"Yeah just tired," he sighed, eyelids drooping.

"Go to sleep then, I'll be here when you wake up, promise." she said stroking his hair soothingly.

He gave her a small smile before closing his eyes and gently drifting off to sleep. Kara leaned forwards, kissed the top of his head, and gently whispered, "I'll always be here."

A/N sorry guys if you wanted more on the love triangle but I couldn't do it Dee just had to go, though there might be some jealous ex action coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately Lee didn't manage to sleep for long, about half an hour later he woke up heaving, but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up so after a few dry heaves he lay back and tried to go back to sleep. However he found it was too hot, so he started fidgeting desperately trying to get comfortable so he could sleep. His twitching woke Kara, who had fallen asleep next to him, and she looked up at him worried.

"Lee what's wrong?" she said urgently.

"Too...too hot" he mumbled.

Kara sat up and laid her hand on his forehead.

"Frak!" she whispered, then she turned to look around the bunk room, "Racetrack you still here?"

"Sir?"

"Good, go and get me some cold water and a flannel and get a message sent up to Doc Cottle. Tell him the fever has got worse, and we need him now."

It took a while for the message to set in, but when it did Racetrack was out of the hatch before you could count to one. Kara then turned back to Lee and sighed.

"Can you sit up for me?" she said placing a hand on his elbow to help him up.

When he was sitting, she took hold of the bottom of his tanks and gently pulled them over his head. Lee shivered as he felt the cool air against his skin, Kara threw the sweaty tanks in the corner and helped Lee lay back down. Just as she got him comfortable Racetrack came back with a bowl and a flannel.

"Sir there wasn't any cold water so it's lukewarm."

"Good that's probably going to be better than cold. What about the Doc?"

"I've sent the message but they're having problems locating him, apparently he had to go to help on another ship, but we're trying sir, really" Racetrack said sheepishly.

"I know thank you."

Kara dipped the flannel in the water and pressed it to Lee's head, he groaned in appreciation, as she wiped down his face, neck, gradually working her way down his arms and chest.

"It's ok, we're gonna get the Doc and he'll sort you out, it's all gonna be ok" she whispered.

Kara sat by Lee gently wiping his face and chest in an attempt to cool him down for the next few minutes. She looked up when she heard the hatch open and sighed with relief when she saw Doc Cottle walk through.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"He's got worse. I tried to cool him down but I don't think it's working," she mumbled anxiously.

"ok let's have a look" the Doc walked over to Lee and laid a hand on his head, he checked his pulse, checked his breathing and his throat, then he got something out of his bag and injected something in his arm. Finally he whispered a few things to Lee and turned to Kara.

"Normally I would take him to sickbay, but I don't think moving him right now would do him any good, and he's not infectious anymore. So try and keep him cool, I've given him something that will hopefully help him settle down enough to sleep, other than that I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do, he's just going to have to ride this one out."

"Thank you Doc"

"It's alright. Try and keep an eye on him, if he starts fitting or throwing things up he should be, don't hesitate to come and get me. Unfortunately it's gonna get worse before it gets better." with that he left closing the hatch behind him. Kara stared at the hatch wondering how it could possibly get any worse, when she heard a faint voice beside her.

"Kara?"

"hey shhh, it's ok I'm here" she said as she sat back down next to Lee and began to try and cool him down with the flannel again.

Whatever Doc had given him, it worked and Lee slept peacefully for a few hours, giving Kara time to sort herself out and get some sleep herself. However the Doc was also right and after a few hours sleep he did get worse. Even though he didn't physically throw anything up, the heaving became more frequent, straining a muscle in his side making it more painful, on top of that he had developed a cough making the pain even worse, and sweat was soaking through the pillow and blankets. Kara sat with him as he clutched at his side and bit his lip trying not to scream in pain, but all the while Kara stared at the bed post unable to bring herself to look at his pained face.

In the morning Doc walked into the bunk room with the Commander to see how Lee was, and came face to face with two sleeping pilots on his rack. Doc Cottle chuckled to himself quietly, while he leaned over Kara to check Lee's temperature, and at the worried look on the Commanders face decided he's better say something.

"It's probably just exhaustion sir, it would have been a tough night and you know Lt. Thrace wouldn't have left him. However Captain Adama's fever seems to have calmed down for now, which would suggest that he's through the worst of it, and should be back in the air in a few days. Of course there are no guarantees."

The Commander relaxed slightly at that and even let himself smile slightly, "Thank you Doctor. I think we should leave these two in peace, don't you"

Doc Cottle nodded and so they both left, making sure that they didn't wake either of them. They quietly closed the hatch and left Lee laying on his rack with Kara cuddled into his side.

**A/N please review and tell me if you want more**


	6. Chapter 6

Lee woke up with Kara wrapped up in his arms and couldn't help but smile, it felt right to wake up with her next to him. Kara stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Sleepyhead" Lee whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me I don't have to get up" Kara mumbled snuggling further into Lee.

"Sorry. You have CAP this morning"

"But your the CAG can't you order someone to take my shift for me? After all this is all your fault!" she whined

"I'll see what I can do, but that means I have to move"

"Fine anything to get some more sleep." she said as she rolled off him, instantly falling asleep again.

Lee quietly laughed and got up to try and find a nugget. Lucky for him but not the nugget he found one just outside of the bunk room, and they were instantly put on CAP in replacement for Kara. Then he sneaked back into the bunk room and climb back in next to Kara. As soon as he had laid down, Kara turned over and cuddled back into him.

"You don't have CAP until tomorrow"

"Thanks, I'm glad your better"

"Me too"

With that sorted Kara fell asleep again, while Lee sat and watched her sleep.

She was woken up a few hours later by the hatch banging open and noisy nuggets crowding in to look through lockers. The noise pulled Lee out of his trance of watching Kara and he pushed himself up until he was resting on his elbow.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked making some of the nuggets snap to attention.

"Sir a raptor just docked, says they're the resistance from Caprica."

Kara suddenly snapped her head up and as she caught Lee's eyes she could see the understanding deep in them, but also the jealousy. She had finally told him about Sam a while ago when she found out that him and Dee were together, after all then he couldn't shout at her for being with someone else without having to shout at himself too. He gently got out of bed, took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he said to her and they quickly left shouting back an, "At ease" to the nuggets just in case.

They entered the landing bay just as Anders was walking down the ramp from the raptor. Kara screeched and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a massive hug.

"Hey sweetie" Anders said wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back. They broke apart and began talking about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other. Lee watched this for a while before sighing and walking towards the exit. Just at that moment Anders leaned in to kiss Kara, but she turned her head to the side so that his lips only caught her cheek.

"Kara?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't do this." she looked him in the eyes as she told him and then turned away searching for Lee. She spotted him heading towards that hatch and ran after him leaving a confused Anders behind.

"Lee!" she shouted, and when he didn't turn around she couldn't help but whisper," you stubborn son of a..."

She finally caught him a few feet away from the hatch, grabbed his elbow and spun him around to face her. They looked into each other eyes, no words were spoken but somehow they both new the other understood. A smile broke out on Lee's face and they wrapped their arms around each other. After a while Lee pulled back and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Not quite what I was expecting," Kara laughed.

"Don't you think we should tell Dad before anything happens?"

"That's your job, you tell him" Kara said smiling.

"Tell me what?" came the booming voice behind them, making both of them jump apart, "No wait you finally got together" the Commander joked, but as he saw both his son and Kara suddenly look anywhere but him the situation became slightly more serious. "Thank the Gods, now maybe this ship can fight the Cylons without running the risk of being blown up by one of you." he exclaimed.

"What?" Lee asked puzzled.

"What you didn't think anyone would notice? I think half the ship knew you were going to get together before you did." the Commander laughed, "Anyway I'll leave you two alone."

With that the Commander walked over to the chief smiling.

"Did he just give us permission?" Kara asked looking back at Lee.

"I think so, in his own way," Lee smiled back.

"Well, we've told your Dad" Kara smiled mischievously.

Not needing to be told twice, Lee wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and pressed his lips to hers. Ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers that erupted around the hanger deck.

Across the hanger deck two pairs of envious eyes watched the couple kissing.

"She's going to get it" one whispered.

"He's going to get it" whispered the other.

They both turned to each other and smiled.

"Sam" he said holding out his hand.

"Dee" she said shaking it.

So their anger fueled alliance was made, with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

**A/N next some Dee and Anders revenge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry it took so long but things have been hectic at school, some language used in this chapter that some people may find offensive sorry if you do but it fitted with the scene.**

Dee and Anders revenge plan:

a) Turn the other pilots against the relationship.

Anders walked onto the flight deck with a mischievous smile on his face. Spotting some pilots hanging around one of the vipers, he headed over to make some trouble.

"Hey guys you heard about Apollo and Starbuck?"

"How could we miss it, after all they were snogging a few feet away!" one of the laughed.

"Well aren't you worried about preferential treatment or anything?"

"Why would we be worried about that? Apollo ain't done anything like that so far as I heard."

"He did make me take Starbuck's shift a few days ago." one of the nuggets piped up.

"See it's already started and that's before they were together."

Anders didn't notice the Chief walk up behind him, but the other pilots couldn't miss the pure anger on his face.

"Starbuck couldn't do her CAP because she had been up all night helping out a friend, now I'm not surprised that the CAG stopped his pilot from flying so they didn't crash the viper because they were too tired. I don't see a problem with their relationship, and I bet that their both going to be harder on each other because of it not easier." He seethed.

All the other pilots nodded in agreement, and Anders quickly slipped off the flight deck.

Plan A failed.

b) Seduction and jealousy.

Dee walked into the rec room and grinned as she saw Lee sitting at a table playing triad with Helo, Cally and some of the other pilots. Kara was sat on another table facing Lee writing on some sheets.

"Come on Kara, come and join us." Lee pleaded, pouting at her.

"Some of us can't ask Daddy for an extension on our reports" Kara said pouting back.

"I could..." he started but was interrupted by Dee sitting down next to him.

She was dealt into the game and Lee buried himself into the game completely ignoring her. Then a few minutes later, Dee leaned forward to make her bet and as she sat back again she put her hand on Lee's knee. He tensed at her touch, but still ignored her hoping she would just get bored. However she didn't give up, in fact every now and then she would slide her hand further and further up his leg. When her hand was laying halfway up his thigh she lent across and whispered seductively in his ear, "You like that don't you. I bet Kara never does this for you."

Lee sighed, turned to her and while pushing her hand off his leg whispered, "No cause she isn't a desperate slut."

Dee pulled back as if she had been burnt, but couldn't help but smile satisfactorily at the look of pure jealousy on Kara's face. Lee noticed this too and bit his lower lip, sending a silent plea that he hoped she would understand. When she looked in his eyes she seemed to relax, she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do that to her.

"Kara, come on. I'll ask Dad to give you an extension." Lee said, smirking nervously.

"Alright, but if I get in trouble for this you're sleeping outside the bunk room tonight!"

Lee's smile grew as she got up and wandered over, he pushed back his chair so that there was space for her to pull up another chair and lent back. Kara had another idea though, gracefully plopped herself down on his knee and looked at his cards. Lee just smiled, wrapped his free hand around her waist and kissed her temple. After a while Lee absentmindedly started to stroke Kara's thigh as they whispered to each other about how to bet, and when they weren't whispering Kara lent back against Lee and they chatted comfortably with the others. After watching this for a few minutes Dee slammed her cards down on the table and stormed out the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Cally asked.

"Maybe she doesn't like being rejected" Helo mumbled, getting a few snorts from the others.

Kara just shrugged, "Maybe she should keep her hands off other people's men!"

"Oh I'm your man now am I?" Lee exclaimed in exaggerated surprise, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well aren't you?" she asked innocently, leaning in and kissing him.

Lee relaxed into the kiss and smiled as they pulled away slightly, "Well if you put it that way"

Everyone around the table laughed and then the game continued, going on late into the night.

Plan b failed miserably.

c ) make them hate each other.

Lee stood behind the podium briefing the pilots, Kara slouched in one of the chairs listening to him, Dee and Anders sat at the back in the shadows no one seemed to have noticed they were there. When Lee had finished giving out the everyones pairings for CAP it was their turn to make trouble.

"Why did you put Starbuck with Hotdog everyone knows he's an ass to fly with, surely you'd put her with someone else." a voice came from the back.

Lee peered at the back, but didn't manage to see who had shouted, "because she is a good pilot and I know she can handle it"

"Yeah but still you could have paired her with one of the younger nuggets anyone would think you didn't care." another voice came from the back, still Lee couldn't see who it was.

"And you put her on another CAP 2 hours after her first one with Hotdog. So much for preferential treatment." the other voice followed quickly.

Lee sighed, "Look if Starbuck has a problem she can come and see me, dismissed."

The pilots crowded out, Dee and Anders managing to slip out unnoticed in the crowd, leaving Kara and Lee alone together.

"You are alright with it Kara aren't you? It just you were the only one that I thought could cope with it. I'd do it myself but I haven't been cleared yet." Lee blurted.

Kara smiled, "Yeah, it's ok, just don't make a habit of it."

She walked over to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked out together.

3 hours later, after Kara's first shift, she wasn't so happy. She slammed open the hatch to the rec room, and slumped into one of the chairs. Lee watched her and seeing the angry look on her face decided that he should talk to her before she ended up planting her fist in someones face.

"Kara are you alright?"

"What the frak do you think, I just spent the last 3 hours flying with one of the worst pilots in the fleet, listening to him talk through his ass."

"I'm sorry" Lee couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What are you fraking sorry for it's not like you called me a whore this time!" Kara shouted turning some heads.

"Kara you know I'm sorry about that, why can't you just leave it alone, why do you always have to bring it into every argument." Lee shouted back, making more people turn to look at them.

"Maybe if I hadn't had to fly with Hotdog, I might be in a better mood so wouldn't bring it up!"

"You said you were fine with it... you know what I'm not gonna argue with you Kara, just don't get yourself locked in hack!" Lee stormed out leaving Kara fuming at the table. After a while she stormed out as well and went to beat the hell out of the punch bag until she was back on CAP. Dee and Anders smiled at each other from their place in the corner, it looked like plan C was working.

Lee was in the bunk room staring at the top of his rack when he heard about the attack, it was about half way through Kara's second CAP when the Cylons hit. He ran all the way to CIC, arriving out of breath.

"What's going on?" he asked anyone in general.

"About 10 Cylons, Starbuck and Racetrack are engaging now." someone answered him.

"What about the other fighters?"  
"They had problems launching, they should be there in another few minutes."

Lee nodded back and then lent on the main console listening to the Pilots, starting to rock backwards and forwards slightly. Dee watched him from her station and began to feel sorry for him, as she saw his hands begin to turn white struggling to keep himself together.

After a few moments of just battle instructions and warnings, Lee heard Kara say, "Guys we've got more on the way, everyone go back they must have all finished jumping by now, there's to many of them. Everyone back to the Galactica."

"Starbuck aren't you coming?" one of the other pilots asked.

"No go on I'll cover your back." she said, adding quietly at the end "you all have things to go back for."

Lee heard the regret in her voice and knew she was talking about the fight that they had had. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears, the he looked up, he knew what he had to do. He walked over to Dee and leaned over her console.

"Let me talk to her," he ordered though it sounded more like a plea than an order. Dee handed him the headset and he sighed before he began to talk.

"Starbuck this is Apollo." when she didn't reply he just continued, "Kara please don't do this... I love you." that shocked many people in CIC, who knew that they were in a relationship but never knew it went that far.

Kara sighed, "Frak it," she whispered on the verge of tears, "I love you too Lee." After a pause she seemed to pull herself together and said, "Galactica this is Starbuck permission to land."

Permission was granted and Lee flew out of CIC down to the flight deck as Kara got herself out of her Viper. Lee was waiting for her and pulled her into a massive hug as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Please don't ever do that to me again" Lee whispered.

Kara just simply shook her head and held him tighter to her. This was the only answer that Lee needed and he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer determined he was never going to let her go.

Plan c failed, and after watching a distraught Lee in the CIC Dee didn't think she could do this anymore.

**A/N Not sure if there is going to be anymore revenge plans it's getting quite hard to think them up, we'll have to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks to iatlotf for the idea to this one.**

d ) down right sneaky

"I am the best pilot you have ever seen, and when I'm in a Viper no one can beat me!" Kara slurred as she staggered down the corridor. She had been playing Triad with some of the other pilots and the chief had of course brought some of his special brew. Kara was now really drunk along with many other pilots, all of them now trying to find their way back to the bunk room without getting put in hack first. That is when they met Anders coming the other way.

"Well well we lost?" he said.

"No I know perfectly well were I am" Kara said poking him with her finger for emphasis.

"Whatever, come on follow me" he laughed and started to lead the rowdy gang to the bunk room.

When they got there Kara fell on her rack and fell fast asleep, making one of the nuggets laugh, "I thought you said she could handle her drink," he laughed before he fell on the closet rack and fell asleep as well. Anders saw the situation as an opportunity and began to undress Kara, then he stripped and got in next to her.

In the morning Kara woke up with a massive headache, she felt his warmth next to her and cuddled into him. Suddenly her eyes shot open, those weren't his toned tight muscles, that wasn't his calm steady breathing, this wasn't Lee. Just at that moment Lee decided to walk in, he had been working all night and was shattered, but when he walked in he just stared at Kara's bunk in disbelief. There she was in her bunk next to Anders, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lee..." Kara cried sitting up and wrapping the sheets around herself to try and keep some sort of dignity. Lee just stared at her, pale and silent, then he turned away, " Excuse me" he whispered before walking back out the hatch. Kara ran to her locker grabbing some clothes before she ran out after him. When she got into the corridor though Lee had disappeared. He was in a corner of the hanger deck, behind some cargo boxes thinking, not quite sure what he was doing here, normally he would be out there facing his problems, but for some reason he couldn't, for some reason all he could bring himself to do was hide.

Hours later and Kara was still searching for Lee, by this time she was joined by half the pilots that weren't on duty while the rest checked cameras and logs to see if they could find any trace of him. It seemed like he had just evaporated, there was no mention of him anywhere and they had searched the ship a thousand times. She was just checking the hanger bay again when she saw Anders walking over.

"You this is all your fault!" she screamed as she launched herself at him.

It took Helo, Tyrol and half of the people on the hanger deck to drag her off him.

When they finally did Helo shouted at Anders, "Get lost, and if you know what's good for you, you had better make yourself scarce." making Anders jump to his feet and scurry away as quick as his they would take him, plan d would have to be put on hold. Helo calmed Kara down as much as he could and took her to the rec room in hopes of taking her mind off Lee and the whole situation. Meanwhile a hooded figure sat in the back of one of the Raptors going to one of the civilian ships, no one knew who he was and it seemed very clear to all of the other passengers that this was the way he wanted it to stay.

Weeks passed by and there was still no news as to Lee's whereabouts, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that his disappearance was effecting Kara more than she let on. She was missing briefings, which was a major problem as she was the one that was supposed to be taking them, she had thrown herself into her work taking as many shifts as she could possibly get cleared on, and when she wasn't flying she was either downing shots in the rec room or laying on her rack staring at the ceiling. She knew she had gone too far when she was called to the Commanders office for a "word". She entered his office silently and sat down before he had even registered that she was there.

"So.." the commander said when he noticed her, "How are you coping?" he asked.

"As well as could be expected sir" she stated looking anywhere but the commander.

"Good, however that is not why I brought you here" This made Kara look up at him in surprise, "Yes, we have had a report of a suspected Cylon on one of the civilian ships. Apparently he has been getting in fights with some of the passengers, no one has seen him before or recognizes him, so they think he is a Cylon."

"Right sir, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take a team to the ship and apprehend the man, he needs to be stopped but it would probably be better if he did not survive, if you get my meaning."

"You want me to kill him, but what if he is not a Cylon?"

"Then it would be a very unfortunate death, but as he doesn't seem to have any family that anyone can tell, I don't think he will be missed."

"Yes sir" Kara saluted and took that as her cue to leave.

Within minutes she had a team set up and they were all sat in the back of a Raptor on their way to the Civilian vessel where the "Cylon" had last been seen. Almost as soon as they had stepped off the Raptor they were met by a huge commotion. A hooded man was fighting with another man, as a child ran away from the fight crying.

"Oi" Kara shouted as the team made there way towards the fighting men.

At the sound of her voice the hooded man looked up at them, the turned and ran down a corridor. Kara and a few of the others followed him as the rest stayed behind to find out what had been going on. As the man ran he pulled down his hood in an attempt to fit in to the crowd, but Kara wasn't taken by the school boy trick and kept running after him. Finally after running around almost half the ship, the man took a wrong turn and hit a dead end. He took a deep breath and fell to his knees, which shocked Kara, most men would turn around and try and fight their way out, but he seemed to have just given up. She slowly walked towards him, gun held out in front of her just in case he suddenly decided to try something. She reached him and pressed her gun in the back of his neck, the barrel embedding itself in his short matted brown hair. Her finger twitched on the trigger but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to shoot, there was something familiar about this guy and for some reason she just couldn't pull the trigger. She stood there her trigger finger twitching as a battle was going on in her head, one side telling her to shoot, the other telling her to wait, she might know him, he may not be a Cylon.

Her mind was spinning, the blood pumping in her ears blocking out all sound, "I'm sorry" she whispered as he finger tightened slightly on the trigger. She took a deep breath and just before she pulled the trigger three simple words filtered through the pulsing in her ears.  
"I forgive you"


	9. Chapter 9

Lee knelt on the floor with the gun pressed to the back of his head, strangely he wasn't scared, he had given in to his fate, at least it was better than living life without her. He knew it was Kara who was behind him, she was the first one to run after him on the hanger deck and he knew she could keep up with him. After a while he began to worry, Kara was taking her time, normally she would have shot him by now, but something was stopping her. Maybe she had recognized him, but how could she, he was sure she hadn't seen his face and even if she had would she really have recognized him, after all no one else had, but no one else knew him like Kara did. He heard her take a deep breath and felt the gun begin to shake in her hands.

Then he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry" and knew she didn't want to do this.

He needed to find a way to tell her that it was ok, that he didn't mind that she was going to shoot him, that it wasn't her fault, that he understood, "I forgive you" he whispered back. It sounded cheesy and didn't really sum up everything he had to say to her but it was all he could think of.

Those words set off alarm bells in Kara's mind, she had heard that voice somewhere before. She slowly walked around the crumpled man on the floor, she had to see his face before she killed him, had to know who he was. She pointed the gun to his forehead and looked down at his face, it was covered in cuts and bruises, "no wonder no one can recognize him" Kara thought to herself. She tightened her finger on the trigger, but just as she was about to shoot he looked up at her, staring back at her were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had seen them before though, those were the same blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams for the past few weeks, ever since he had disappeared.

"Lee?" she said fighting back the tears.

"Hey" Lee breathed, struggling to talk at all.

"Stand Down!" Kara ordered the others as she knelt down in front of Lee

She took his face in her hands and wiped away some of the blood trickling down from his cut lip.

"Why did you run away?" she asked tears dripping down her face.

He reached up and wiped them away, "I don't know, I didn't know what else to do"

Kara just smiled comfortingly, "Come on, your Dad will want to know your ok...well alive at least."

She helped him up and wrapped her arm around his waist when she saw him waver. He put his arm around her shoulder, finally he felt safe and so the exhaustion had caught up with him.

"You've been holding out on me, I thought you couldn't take my body weight" he teased.

"Well you've lost weight, must be the lack of military food" she teased back.

They both loved this, the normality of their teasing as if the last few weeks hadn't happened at all. When they reached the other members of her team another pilot stepped forward and held Lee up from the other side, they half dragged him, half carried him back to the Raptor and took off. As soon as they had taken off Kara was back at Lee's side in the back of the Raptor, she could tell he was exhausted, you could still see the dark rings under his eyes even under all the cuts, bruising and dirt. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, she need to have him close to her to make sure that he was really there, that this wasn't just a dream. He laid his head on her shoulder and sighed, feeling the stress drain out of him. She smiled slightly as she felt him relax.

"I'm sorry Lee" she whispered.

"That's ok" he yawned before she felt his whole body relax and he fell asleep.

When they docked on the Galactica, Lee was gently lifted onto a gurney, they tried not to wake him as they did it as he really did look like he needed the sleep. Kara stood up after they had moved him and began to follow the gurney out of the Raptor and off the hanger deck to sick bay. However she was stopped by and angry Dee, who jumped in front of her as soon as she stepped off the ramp from the Raptor.

"Now look what you've done! How can you say you love him after you caused all of this!" Dee screamed, making some of the techs back away, they didn't want to be in the middle of any fights especially if it was between Dee and Kara.

"What the frak is that supposed to mean!" Kara screamed back.

"You know what I mean, if you hadn't have gotten drunk and slept with another man then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I didn't sleep with him!"  
"Oh yeah then how did you end up naked in the same bed!"

"I don't know but I didn't frak him!"

"Whatever you keep believing that if you want, but no one else does!"

"a...a..actually I saw her fall asleep as soon as she got in the bunk room" one of the nuggets stammered.

"See, I was asleep. Am I fraking people in my sleep now!"

"I wouldn't put anything past you! Anyway whether you fraked the guy or not your the reason Lee disappeared so it your fault!"

"Don't you think I feel guilty enough about this as it is!"

"No I don't" Dee screamed as her fist connected with Kara's jaw.

Kara retaliated by pushing Dee to the floor, and they began to fight each other. Helo grabbed Kara and pulled her off Dee while another pilot grabbed Dee to stop her from getting at Kara.

"Will you two just quit it!" he shouted, turning around so that Kara couldn't see Dee, "Get her out of here!" he ordered the other pilot, who didn't need to be told twice and quickly pushed Dee away and off down the corridor.

When she was gone Helo turned to Kara, "What the frak did you think you were doing?"

"I'm sorry...it just got out of hand, I didn't mean to, I just can't think straight"

Helo sighed, "I know, come on I'll come with you to sick bay, that way I can stop you attacking more people"

Kara smiled gratefully at him and they walked off down the corridor together. Luckily they didn't see Dee or Anders on the way and they got to sick bay without any more fights.

They walked in just as the Docs were finishing up with Lee, and Kara ran over too him grateful that he was going to be ok.

"Hey" he said as she reached the end of his bed.

Kara smiled at him, he didn't look half as bad as he did when she had found him, now that the dirt had been cleaned off his face.

Her chin quivered as he smiled lovingly at her, "I'm sorry Lee, I didn't frak him honest I didn't. I was asleep I fell asleep you have to believe me you have to forgive me..." She blurted tears streaming down her face.

Helo walked up to the end of the bed "It's true sir, one of the nuggets saw her fall asleep as soon as she got in the bunk room" he added helpfully.

Lee nodded his thanks to Helo, and Helo then left them in peace. The Lee turned to Kara again and brushed her tears away with his hand, "It's ok Kara, I meant what I said, I forgive you"

Kara looked up at him and smiled at the trust in his words, he smiled back at her but she could still see sadness in his eyes. He was hiding something from her and this made her feel uneasy.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were hard for Kara and Lee. Lee couldn't fly again and it was beginning to get to him, as well as the fact that he couldn't move without grimacing or wincing in pain. While Kara was getting increasingly worried about him, she knew there was something playing on his mind but he wouldn't talk about it. After watching Lee stare out at the vipers in the air for the hundredth time Adama sent Lee with Kara and a few of the other pilots to check up on one of the civilian ships. It was only when they docked that they realized that this was the same ship that Lee had been found on. They stepped out onto the hanger deck to find one of the military officers stationed on the ship shouting at a man, in a long disheveled coat. All of a sudden Lee blew up, running at the officer and screaming in his face.

"What the frak do you think your doing screaming at this man!" he shouted.

"He won't tell me what is under his coat sir it could be a security risk." the officer said quietly.

"Do you think that a guy like this could ever get his hands on something that could in anyway be dangerous!" Lee screamed back.

"Well there is the black market sir"

"Which I am keeping a close eye on, I don't think he would get anything from there."

Kara realized that this was obviously something that he felt strong about and decided to step in before anything happened.

"You don't just start shouting at people without knowing anything about their situation and being sure about what you are accusing them of." she said calmly stepping in between Lee and the officer.

Realizing that this meant his conversation with the officer was over, so he turned to the man and began to whisper to him. After a while he turned back to Kara and the others.

"He's coming with us, come on I think we should go now" he said matter of factly.

Kara just nodded and followed him back to the Raptor.

When the door was closed Lee knelt down in front of the man and began to talk to the man's coat, earning some strange looks from everyone in the Raptor. Kara however knew there was something that they didn't know, so she knelt down next to Lee and took the corner of the coat. Lee looked at her and smiled, he nodded and so she gently lifted the side of the coat. Lee held out his hand and everyone gasped as a small shaking hand reached out and took his. A little girl walked out from beneath the coat, with red eyes and tears still streaming down her face.

Lee smiled comfortingly, "Your alright now, your safe" he whispered.

For the rest of the flight the girl sat with Lee and Kara, as they whispered to her and tried to comfort her. They landed a few minutes later and they took the girl to the sick bay to be checked over, the Doc decided that she should be kept in for a while so Lee and Kara left to get some sleep. Kara grabbed her stuff from the bunk room and headed off for the head, while Lee laid down on his rack, by the time Kara got back Lee was fast asleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though and Kara noticed Lee's head twitching from side to side. She sat down next to him and tried to wake him up.

"Lee, come on wake up, it's a dream it's not real." she whispered, getting more and more anxious by the minute. Lee had had nightmares before, but they had died down a couple of months ago, he hadn't been this bad for ages. Kara shook him by the shoulder ans suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"It's alright ,it was just a dream, it wasn't real" she whispered soothingly.

Lee looked at her, tears in his eyes, "but it was real" he cried.

Kara sighed as she pulled her legs up onto the bed, closing the curtain behind her.

"Lee what's going on?"

Lee shook his head, tears escaping his eyes and trailing paths down his face.

"Come on Lee, it's obviously bothering you. You can tell me anything you know you can"

"It's long and complicated" he finally whispered.

"Well I've got time"

"You know while I was on the civilian ship... I saw what really goes on behind our backs. People are getting annoyed with each other, what with living in such close quarters."

"What has this..."Kara interrupted, but seeing the look on Lee's face she sighed waited for him to continue.

"Well, apparently the most annoying thing that people find is the kids. The way they cry or play or make noise all the time, it annoys people, and when people get annoyed the get angry and when they get angry the get violent." Lee looked at her with pleading eyes.

"They hit them" she whispered in shocked surprise.

Lee nodded, his chin quivering, "I hated it, couldn't bare to see them do it, so I started getting in the way. They didn't seem to care who they hit as long as they could hit something." he looked down unable to look at the shock etched on Kara's face, "That's when I met Jacob... he's the guy we brought back today. We set up a sort of team, who would look after kids and get in they way if we saw anyone trying to hurt them... we even smuggled them off to other ships to live with other people that we trusted."

"So that's how you got all those bruises," Kara said mostly to herself than to him.

Lee just nodded and then settled back as if he was going to finish.

"Lee I know thats not the only thing that's eating you. What happened? What really got to you?"

Lee looked at her pleading with her to stop, that was a place he didn't want to go, but she was determined. She was also probably right, it would probably feel better to tell someone else about it, and who else to tell but Kara.

He sucked in a breath and fought back the tears as he continued his story, "one time, there was a group of them that started on this kid... Like normal I went and got in the way hoping that they would get all of their anger out on me... but I couldn't handle it, they just kept on coming and eventually I couldn't stand it anymore... someone hit me from behind and I fell on the floor, they gave up on me and started on the kid again... I tried to get up to stop them but one of them held me down... I couldn't move... they killed him" Kara could hardly hear his last words through his tears, but she knew what had happened.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried onto her shoulder. When he stopped shaking she just held him, stroking his back soothingly, that's when she noticed the scars on his back. She hadn't seen him in juts his tanks since he had got back, he had been wearing long sleeved tops ever since to try and hide the bruises and scars, so she hadn't noticed these before. She stroked them with her finger, she had seen scars like this before, it was when she had been under the strictest commander in the fleet, who as a punishment had given people lashes for the worst crimes.

"Lee why did they whip you?" she asked concerned.

Lee just looked away from her, as if she had burnt him.

"It was because you stood up to them wasn't it?"

Lee just nodded back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"because it doesn't matter"

Kara cupped his cheek in her hand and lifted his head so he was looking at her, "but it does matter... to me"

Lee smiled at her before yawning, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Lee you should get some sleep"

Lee just shook his head, "I can't, every time I try all I can see is his face."

"It's alright Ill be here, if you start having a nightmare I'll wake you up."

She helped him lay down and held him as he slept, soon both of them were sleeping peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Lee woke up to find Kara's smiling face only inches in front of him, he grinned back at her and let his hand rest on her hip.

"Feel any better?" she asked shyly, which made him smile even more.

"Yeah thanks, your a real mate..."

Kara's smile dropped at his words and she looked away, but Lee lifted his hand and turned her head back to face him

"... and I love you" he whispered as he lent forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and Lee ran his hand down her side, pulling the curtain closed as he did so.

About an hour later they walked side by side down the corridor on their way to see the girl that they had rescued yesterday, Lee had said her name was Alisa, Ali for short, and that he had looked after her when he was on her ship. Just as they stepped through the hatch Lee grabbed Kara's wrist and she turned towards him.

"Kara there's something I have to warn you about..." but he was interrupted by Ali running across to him.

"Daddy!" she shrieked as she jumped up into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart," he said wrapping her up in a big hug. Then he turned back to Kara and couldn't help but laugh at her obvious confusion, he sighed.

"I...uurrrmmm... sort of adopted her... in a way" he explained, "not officially or anything, I just sort of took her in and..."

"she just sort of started calling you Daddy" Kara finished finding it hard to hide her amusement at his nervous confession, "so does she have a Mommy?"

"Not yet" Lee said taking a anxious step towards Kara and smiling hopefully.

Kara leaned forward so that her mouth was within an inch of his ear and whispered, "Well we can't have that now can we"

Lee pulled back and stared at her making sure she knew what she was doing. Kara simply smiled at him and nodded, touched at his concern.

"Ali sweety, come and meet your new mommy" he said, to the little girl who was now looking very interested in one of the nurses setting up some operating equipment. She squealed when she heard him and ran towards them.

"I have to warn you I'm no good with kids" Kara laughed.

"Neither am I... but you seem to be doing a good job" Lee laughed back as Kara subconsciously picked Ali up and rested her on her hip.

Slightly embarrassed Kara put the girl back down and they all walked out together, Lee holding Ali's hand so she didn't get lost. On their way to the rec room they met Commander Adama walking to CIC.

"Hey Ali this is the Commander, he's the one who runs the ship" Kara said pointing at Adama.

Adama seemed completely confused when both pilots burst out laughing as the girl cried, "Oh so that's Granddad then."

"So you told her about Granddad then" Kara laughed, as they continued down the corridor.

"I might have mentioned him" Lee said managing to control his laughter.

"But you didn't tell Granddad about her."

"errrm... I'll have to now won't I"

They all laughed and began to race each other to the rec room.

The rec room was pretty quiet, it was quite full but the shift had just finished and most of the pilots were just quietly playing a game of triad before they went back to their racks. Suddenly the hatch flew open and three bodies piled through, making everyone look up.

"Yay I beat you!" a young voice shouted.

"Awww shucks, you're just too fast for me" Lee said grabbing the girl and tickling her, making her giggle.

Kara stood behind them, laughing at the confused faces staring at them, especially when they heard the girl screech, "Daddy stop it, Mommy tell Daddy to stop it, it tickles."

Kara straightened up and pulled at Lee's shoulder, "Now Lee, what have I told you about playing with the kid."

Lee just stuck his tongue out at her, picked Ali up and walked over to one of the tables. They all sat down and were completely engrossed in conversation when one of the pilots walked up to their table and coughed.

"eerrrmmm... sirs we were just... errm wondering..." he stammered looking at Ali.

"Oh yeah sorry," Lee said laughing slightly, "Guys this is Ali, Ali these are the pilots and other members of the crew, Ali is..." he paused looking at Kara for help.

"Ali is his daughter,"

"Our daughter," Lee corrected.

"Alright our daughter," Kara confirmed.

"But you weren't..." the pilot said confused

"I'm adopted" Ali said proudly, unintentionally explaining.

The three of them went back to their conversation, leaving the pilot to retreat back to his table, still slightly confused.

They spent the afternoon taking Ali on a tour of the ship as they both had the day off, finishing off in the mess for diner. After diner, it was time for Ali to go to bed, so they all made their way to the bunk room.

"Right then do you want the top or the bottom?" Kara asked her.

"Top, Top." she shouted excitedly.

Lee laughed, picked her up and put her on the top bunk, "Ok sweetheart. You alright?"

"Yes daddy. Night-night" she said snuggling down into the rack.

"Night sweety," Kara said kissing her on the forehead.

"Night darling" Lee said also kissing her forehead.

They watched her for a while, Lee wrapping his arms around Kara.

"Come on I've got CAP in a few hours" Lee said lying down on the bottom bunk.

Kara smiled as she lay down next to him, feeling his arm wrap around her again and pull her back against him.

"Night Kara," he whispered.

"Night Lee"

**A/N Sorry a bit of a boring chapter, I will try and make the next one more interesting. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hope this chapter is better than the last. Please review and tell me if you like it or not.**

Lee and Kara had CAP one after the other so didn't really get to see much of each other apart from in the cross over when they swapped Ali over. As the shifts were almost simultaneous Lee had only just got out of his Viper and was still in his flight suit when Kara walked up to him, gave him a hug and passed something into his hand. She kissed him quickly and walked off to her Viper, leaving Lee slightly disorientated staring into Ali's beaming face. She grabbed his hand and ran off the flight deck and down to the rec room before he could say or do anything. When they got there Lee sat down, placing the small box Kara had given him on the table in front of him. He stared at it, seemingly in a world of his own, even though Ali was bouncing around him screaming for him to open it. He didn't want to, it was the 6 month anniversary of when they met up again. That day on the flight deck when the whole world had ended but they found that they still had each other. They both decided to give each other something that would mean a lot to them but no one else would understand. He had given her hers this morning, a drawing of two teddy bears hugging each other, a poem, and a tiny bear just like the ones in the picture. She hadn't opened it then, they were both to busy, he wasn't even sure if she had opened it at all yet. Now she had given him his and he couldn't open it, so he just stared at it, until he became aware that something was wrong. Next thing he knew the alarms were going off.

"Frak" he hissed as he grabbed Ali and the box and ran off to the flight deck.

The flight deck was complete mayhem. Lee ran to his Viper and was just about to run up the steps to get in when he remembered Ali. He looked around franticly for anyone that could look after her.

"Cheif," he shouted.

The chief screeched to a halt and turned around, "Sir?"

"Can you make sure she gets some where safe, just... out of the way." Lee pleaded.

"Of course Sir, I'll see what I can do."

Lee nodded and turned to Ali, "Daddy's got to go and help Mommy sweety, so your gonna have to go with the chief here, he'll find you somewhere to stay until I get back ok?"

She nodded and Lee quickly handed her over, nodding again in thanks before climbing in his Viper and getting ready to launch.

Within minutes he was in the air and out in the battle, "Nice of you to join us" he heard Kara shout over the com.

"Well we couldn't leave you guys to have all the fun" Lee quipped back.

Then the time for small talk was over and they were fighting side by side like always, firing and shooting while trying not to kill each other or plummet into the planet below them. A few minutes later they were screeching home, knocking off the few raiders that were left, when all of a sudden one of them just appeared behind Kara's Viper.

"Frak I've got one on me" she hissed, trying desperately to get it off her tail.

"Kara your gonna have to move one way or the other I can't get a clear shot" Lee shouted urgently.

"Easier said than done!" Kara screamed.

After some fancy flying Kara managed to maneuver herself so that Lee could get a clean shot, and he took it, destroying the raider, but not before it got one last shot off at Kara. She was hit on the wing and began to spiral down towards the surface of the planet.

"KARA!" Lee screamed as he watched her Viper fall.

He watched her Viper disappear into the mist and then began to twist frantically in his cockpit, "Where the frack is she? Why didn't she fraking eject?"

"We don't know where Starbuck is, she's dropped of Dradis. All fighters return to Galactica, get ready to jump." he heard his Dad say. It wasn't often that he talked to the Vipers himself this must have been urgent.

"No she could still be out here, I've got to find her."

"Lee come back, there's nothing you can do. We'll come back and see if we can find her" Lee heard his Dad's voice break slightly and knew he thought she was dead.

He slammed his head back in frustration, and turned his Viper back to Galactica, this was one fight he was never going to win.

When Lee docked, he just stared out of the front of his cockpit, not really seeing anything. While he was on Galactica he had seen many pilots come and go, but this was different. All of those times and she had been there with him, making him angry, or laugh, or cry, but this time she wasn't there, and he wasn't sure how he was going to cope. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tapping on the glass, and he looked up to see a technician waiting for him to get out. He fumbled with his helmet, his feet finally hitting the flight deck as the chief walked over.

"She's with the Commander right now" he said quietly.

"Thanks. Does she know?" Lee asked, staring back at his Viper.

"No. Do you want me to bring her down to you?"

Lee shook his head, "I don't think I can deal with that right now" he whispered, fighting a losing battle with his tears.

The chief just laid a hand on his shoulder and then continued inspecting the Vipers, only pausing briefly to watch as Lee walked solemnly off of the flight deck.

Lee wandered into the bunk room and collapsed into one of the chairs around the table in the middle. Staring at their rack he saw a neatly folded piece of paper sitting on the pillow, and his jaw started to quiver as he realized that Kara must have left it there before she went on CAP. He slowly picked it up and unfolded it, biting his lip as he read what Kara had written:

Do you love me or do you not?

you told me once but I forgot

tell me now and tell me true

so I can say I love you too

of all the people I've ever met

your the one I won't forget

and if I die before you do

I'll go to heaven and wait for you

I'll give the angels back their wings

and risk the loss of everything

Just to prove my love is true

just to have someone like you

He refolded the paper and squeezed his eyes shut, tears dripped onto the table as he rested his elbows on it and covered his face with his hands. It was typical Kara, the side that only he knew, that only he could see, while still having her ruthless flair.

Helo walked silently up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." he said gently.

Lee looked up, "She not dead," he croaked, trying more to convince himself more than anyone else.

He looked back down at the folded paper and then looked up with more conviction, "She not dead," he said again stronger this time, " I'd know if she was fraking dead. She not dead!" he screamed, standing up and throwing the table across the room.

He marched out of the hatch slamming it on his way. Then he stormed through the ship, like a hurricane, leaving a path of destruction behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N it's only a short chapter but I have had a lot of school work to do, will try and write more next time.**

Adama found Lee on the observation deck, after following the trail of clean up crews trying to clean up the mess Lee had left behind him. Lee was sat on the floor, with his head resting on his knees, staring out into space, only looking up when he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder.

"She's not dead, I can feel it, she's still out there," he whispered looking desperately into his fathers eyes.

Adama just smiled and sighed, "I just came to tell you that the team are ready to go back and look for her."

"Thanks I'll be there in a minute. I've just got to go and see Ali."

"Of course, I'll tell them team to wait for you. She's in the rec room, teaching the pilots how to play 'proper snap'?" Adama sounded slightly confused as he said the name.

However Lee laughed, "That sounds just like her, are they actually playing it?"

"Apparently so, though they keep complaining that it's not fair."

"No it's not, it's like normal snap apart from who ever gets the cards has to run around the room twice, meanwhile she steals some of their cards, so she always wins."

This made Adama laugh too, and they both laughed their way down the corridor towards the rec room.

Lee walked in just as he heard one of the pilots shout, "No way I'm not giving it to you, you cheated!"

Lee snorted, "You didn't let yourself get talked into betting on it!" making the pilot look sheepish, "Well for that I order you to give her whatever you bet, you idiot."

The pilot reluctantly handed the little girl three stogies, and Ali ran up to Lee holding them rpoudly in her hand.

"There for you and Mommy, he didn't have anything interesting."

Lee laughed and took the stogies from her outstretched hand, "Thanks sweetheart, look come here." he said pulling the girl towards him into a big hug.

"Can I give Mommy hers later?"

Lee closed his eyes, she had given him a few blissful minutes of happiness, before life came back to smack him in the face.

"Of course you can, you can give it to her when she gets back" he sniffed, "Look sweety you have to stay here for a while, Daddy has to go out again, ok?"

"Ok Daddy, I can play snap with the other pilots."

"I think you lot are going to have to find something interesting to bet with" he joked half-heartedly before leaving.

He was back on the flight deck in no time joining the other pilots that were going back to find Kara. After they brought him up to speed on what was happening, Lee walked over to his Viper. He paused with one foot on the bottom step and stared out into space.

"Good Luck sir, I hope she's ok" one of the techs spoke up handing him his helmet.

"Thanks, and I know she is" he sighed and then climbed in his Viper.

In minutes they were at the site and Lee began his descent to the planets surface with a few other pilots, while the other checked the sky just in case. His landing was rough but he still managed to get himself out as quick as a flash and began looking around for Kara. They had spotted her Viper in the air and had landed as close as they could. Lee signaled the pilots to spread out and started walking in his own direction towards Kara's Viper. He clambered up the side and looked in the cockpit, but Kara wasn't there, but at least there wasn't any blood. Lee pushed himself back down and kept walking, she had to be around somewhere. He searched for what seemed like forever, but didn't find a trace of her.

"Frak it Kara where are you?" he sighed sitting heavily down on a rock.

"You shouldn't use language like that you know, not when you've got a kid to look after." a voice came from behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have to warn you that this chapter is slightly strange as I was in a strange mood when I wrote it**

Lee slowly turned around and searched the gray rocks, but her couldn't see her, "Kara?"

"Yep that's me, well hello, you took your time!"

"Kara where are you?" Lee shouted still not being able to see her.

"What you can't see me, but you can hear me! Come on Lee figure it out"

"What that I've finally gone mad" he sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Well you're madly in love with me but no I don't think your mad"

"Then what am I supposed to figure out?" Lee asked getting severely confused.

"Where the frak I am, what else did you think!"

"Now who's using bad language!"

"Oh shut up Lee and get on with finding me"

"How am I supposed to do that when I don't know where to start!"

"How am I supposed to know your the smart one"

"I think I stopped being smart when I started imagining things!"

"Who said you were imagining anything?"

"What you mean you are Kara"

"Yeah who else did you think it was"

"Who knows Kara I can't fraking see you"

"Now I thought I told you to stop with the language, and seeing isn't believing Lee"

"You don't have to tell me that, but how do I know this isn't all in my head?"

"Dunno, s'pose your just gonna have to trust me"

Meanwhile Helo, who had gone down to the surface as well and had established that Kara hadn't gone the way that he had gone, was now trying to find Lee as everyone else had stopped searching having come to the same conclusion as him. It wasn't long before he found Lee sitting on a rock, looking as if he was talking to himself.

"Sir?"

Lee was startled, but then calmed down when he saw Helo, "Yes?"

"urrrm... sir we didn't find anything."

"Oh right"

"Did you find something"

"Yes he fraking found something," a voice cried.

"It depends" Lee said calmly.

"Depends on what sir?" Helo asked confused.

"Yeah Lee depends on what?" the voice shouted.

"On whether you can hear that" Lee sighed.

"What the voice sir?"

"So you can hear it" Lee cried

"Yes sir"

"See told you I wasn't a pigment of you imagination!" Kara shouted.

"Is that..?" Helo asked.

"Yes," Lee smiled, "and yes Kara you were right as always"

"Good now we have established your not mad can you be smart again and find me please" Kara begged.

"Alright, What can you see around you?"

"Well there's stone, it's very dark, and there is only a tiny piece of light above my head."

"That's a lot of help that is" Lee said sarcastically.

"What that's what I can see!"

"Alright, well... you must be close or we wouldn't be able to hear you... and you must be underground or in a cave somewhere as we can't see you..."Lee looked to Helo hopefully.

"And as I can't see any raised ground I'd say that it would be underground... there must be an entrance somewhere or she wouldn't have been able to get in..." Helo offered.

"I fell in!" Kara shouted.

"So proving what I just said you can't really fall into a cave." Helo said nodding supportingly at Lee.

"Right so we're looking for a hole of some kind that could have recently been blocked some how. Go get the rest of the men and bring them here we're going to need all of them to find her." Lee ordered.

While Helo ran off to get the men, Lee began to look around where he had just been sitting. After a few hours they still hadn't found her.

"Kara are you sure you can't see anything else that could help?" Lee asked kicking the rock he had been sitting on.

"Oi don't do that!" Kara shouted as dirt fell on her head.

Lee suddenly jumped and signaled to the others to come over. They all began to push the rock away, as Lee knelt down behind it trying to pier down the small hole he had discovered under the rock. When the rock had been moved Lee and Kara stared at each other and smiled.

"Well it's about time, now get me out of here." Kara ordered.

Lee looked down the hole and suddenly his smile faded, "I don't know how, can you try and reach my hand" he said trying to reach down to her.

"Hang on... just a little further... ow!" Kara screamed as she jumped for his hand and fell in a heap at the bottom of the hole.

"Kara what's up?" Lee shouted concerned.

"I think I've twisted my ankle" Kara winced.

"Frak it... Kara push yourself up against the side"

Kara stared at him quizzically but pulled herself onto her feet and backed up against the wall. Before she could say anything, there was a blur in front of her eyes, she heard a grunt and when she looked down Lee was picking himself up off the floor.

"What the frak do you think your doing?" Kara gasped.

"Saving you" Lee replied as he grabbed Kara's arm and squatted down against the wall. He cupped his hands and waited as she put her good foot in his hands. He gave her a boost up and Kara scrambled out of the hole with the help of Helo, leaving Lee stuck in the hole.

"Now how are you going to get out?" Kara asked, knowing that he hadn't thought about it, "For Gods sake Lee why did you have to not think about this before you did it!"

"Kara just get out of the way so I can try and jump up" Lee shouted.

When Kara was out of the way Lee tried to scramble up the side of the hole, he jumped as hard as he could but still couldn't get out. Kara sighed loudly and took of her jacket, she held on to one of the arms and dangled the rest into the hole. Lee smiled gratefully at her and grabbed the other arm using it to help him get up. When Lee was out he helped Kara to her feet and pulled her arm around his shoulders so that he could support her.

"Alright everyone back to the Raptor, the commander will be wanting us back as quickly as possible."Lee said as he helped Kara back towards the Raptor.

He got Kara into the back of the Raptor, wrapped her jacket around her shoulders, grabbed a blanket and put it under her ankle so that it was elevated.

"I'll see you when we land," Lee whispered, gently kissing her before picking up his helmet and walking to his Viper.


	15. Chapter 15

When they did land, Lee jumped out of his Viper and began to head towards the Raptor, but he was stopped by a few pilots that desperately needed to talk to him. When he was finished with them he quickly grabbed a word with Tyrol and then finally made his way over to Kara.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey," Lee smiled back kissing her quickly, "look I have to go on shift so you go and get yourself checked out and I'll see you and Ali when I get back ok?"

Kara nodded and hobbled off to sick bay, as Lee got in another Viper and quickly launched, but not before Kara noticed him wince as he lent back in his seat. Kara sat in sick bay for hours, much to her disapproval.

"Come on. It's only a sprained ankle what's taking so long!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"Sorry it took so long, it's been quite busy in here" one of the nurses apologized quickly. She bandaged up Kara's ankle and then let her go as there really was nothing else that they could do and Kara could obviously walk on it. Kara looked at the time and realized that she had been in sick bay for almost 6 hours, she hobbled as quickly as she could towards Lee's office, hoping that she would find him there.

On her way there she turned a corner and came face to face with a group of nuggets. Normally she would have ignored them, but as she walked passed she heard one of them say something she couldn't leave alone.

"Yeah I mean it's not like he really cares about us, the only reason he got the job is cause his dad's the Commander."

Kara turned quickly and hissed, "He did not get the job because of his Dad, he's a damn good pilot and I won't hear anyone say otherwise. In fact there is only one person in the fleet that can beat him in the air and that's me, and when he's on form he can even give me a run for my credits. Though lately making sure that you get your beauty sleep so you don't frak up the Vipers or yourselves has meant he hasn't been on form for a while."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think he gives a frak out any of us, all he does is stick himself in the same rota positions so that he can get his own beauty sleep." another nugget sneered.

"Well I don't know where you got that idea from. He does care, in fact he knows the name of every pilot in the fleet, can tell you at anyone time whether they are injured or not and how serious the injury is, and he can tell you every pilot who has died while he's been CAG and how they died. I don't think someone who doesn't care would know all of that." Kara said inches away from the nuggets face.

"errm..." the nugget stammered.

"And I'll tell you why he always has the same shift. So that he can do his job, everyday before crawling into bed at 2 in the morning to get up for his shift at 4. However long he stays up though he can never seem to get everything he has to get done done, cause he's to busy trying to sort out your little squabbles and problems. It's no wonder that he doesn't fly on top form anymore."

"Well maybe he shouldn't fly if he can't fly up to scratch" the nugget said though not with quite as much conviction as before.

"You've got a nerve," Kara hissed louder, " none of you could fly half as well as he does, even when he's only had 2 hours sleep. So I suggest you should show him some more respect, cause L..." but she stopped as just at that moment Lee walked around the corner.

"I thought my ears were burning, so what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing sir just a minor disagreement." the nugget stammered, backing away from Kara.

However Kara seemed to have completely forgotten the nuggets all together, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be headed to the bunk room by now" she asked concern etched on her face.

"No, one of the pilots knocked himself out and won't be flying for the next few days, so I ended up taking over his shift. I've some paper work to do so I probably won't be back tonight, can you tell Ali I'm sorry? I was supposed to take her somewhere... I can't even remember where, but I didn't have time." Lee explained.

"Lee you should have got someone else to do it, it's obvious your shattered. You can't keep dong this to yourself, you'll end up burning out." she was right, the black bags under his eyes and his disheveled appearance made it easy to see that he hadn't slept for days and didn't have much left in him.

"Coming from you" Lee laughed.

"Yeah I know I work to hard, but at least I complain about being tired and do something about it when it gets too much."she almost shouted getting angry with him, but she calmed down slightly and quietly added, "Come and tell Ali your sorry yourself, and then get some sleep, you need it."

Lee just shook his head, "I can't I've got to write a report for tomorrow and I need to sort out... something for one of the pilots."

Kara just sighed, "Alright but when you've done that you get yourself to bed ok!"

Lee nodded slowly and then began to work his way down the corridor again. Kara turned back to the nuggets.

"You see what I mean" she whispered.

"Yeah," they all said sounding quite lost and confused.

"Alright, go on get out of here, and don't tell anyone... he doesn't want people to know, he's..." but she didn't finish. She had spotted Lee stumble and sit down hard on a crate that luckily was pushed against the wall.

Ushering the nuggets away she quickly walked up to Lee.

"Come on I'm taking you to the bunk room" she stated matter of factly.

"No Kara I really have things to do" Lee complained.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm sure Adama will understand if the report's late, when I explain to him, and that pilot can wait another couple of hours for whatever it is." she said, having already begun to steer him down the corridor towards the bunk room. Lee soon seemed to give up and just let her get on with it, he really didn't have the energy to fight with her.

As soon as Kara and Lee got through the hatch, Lee was jumped on by Ali, making him stumble and have to catch himself on one of the bunks so as not to fall over.

"Hey sweety I'm sorry about this afternoon, I..."

"It's ok Daddy," Ali interrupted, "you can just take me tomorrow" she stated simply.

"Yeah, I'll take you tomorrow," Lee laughed.

"Meanwhile you can tell me a bedtime story," the girl cried while climbing up to her rack.

"Alright, go on move over," Lee sighed.

Kara stopped Lee briefly looking concerned, "I'll be ok," Lee whispered.

He clambered up onto the top bunk and sat down at Ali's feet. Kara smiled as she sat and listened to Lee telling a story about the great Twin Phantom, who was a superhero character from a comic book that everyone read when they were little, but Ali didn't know that and seemed encapsulated in the story. Kara smiled as Lee described one of the fights between the Twin Phantom and his evil nemesis the greaseman, remembering that it was one of the first stories in the series, she listened for a while as it was one of her favorite stories, but she was also listening for when he stopped as she didn't want him to catch her listening, After about 10 minutes the story seemed to drift away, Kara sneaked out of the bunk room quickly, after all she was supposed to be looking into getting what the pilot wanted, it was part of the deal with Lee to get him to get some sleep.

Kara managed to get the pilot what they wanted and explained to Adama exactly why Lee hadn't handed in his report yet. It had taken her a few hours and she went back to the bunk room after having also managed to trade Lee's CAP shift with another pilot who hadn't had a shift for another 27 hours. Leaving Lee with a whole day to catch up on his paper work and take Ali where he was supposed to take her, as well as this Kara had the day off because of her ankle and so planned to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't push himself too hard. She entered the bunk room and was surprised to find Lee climbing down from Ali's rack.

"Did she wake up?" Kara whispered concerned.

"No I fell asleep." Lee grumbled rubbing his neck.

"What's up stiff neck?" Kara asked laughing slightly.

Lee nodded, but ended up grimacing and rubbing his neck again, as he slumped down to sit on the edge of their rack. Kara climbed onto the rack, knelt behind him and began to rub his neck and shoulders. As she was working her way down his shoulders and onto his back she heard him hiss through his teeth, it was only then that she noticed the blood on his tanks.

"Lee what happened to your back?"

"What?... oh I think I knocked off the scabs when I jumped down that hole."

"Why haven't you been to see Cottle?"

"Cause they've been busy and don't need some stupid thing like knocked off scabs."

"Lee this isn't something stupid, it's still bleeding."

"What? I thought it had stopped... oh frak" he said twisting to try and look at his back.

"Alright take your tanks off I'll be back with some water and a flannel, I'll try and clean it up" Kara said as she got up and walked out the hatch towards the head. Lee started taking his tanks off but found that some of the wounds had healed onto his tanks so every time he pulled at them another scab ripped off. When Kara got back he only had it half way up his back and was biting his lip trying to get the rest off. He took a deep breath, grabbed the bottom of his tanks and yanked them over his head, muffling a scream as he did. He threw the tanks in the corner and lay down on the rack on his stomach. Kara sat down next to him and began to try and clean the blood off, while also trying to stop the bleeding, as Lee grabbed the pillow in front of him and gripped it, until his knuckles started going white.

Kara lent forwards as she heard him stifle a gasp for the hundredth time and gently kissed the back of his neck, "It's alright Lee I've almost finished, just hold on a bit longer."

She had just finished and was about to help him sit up again when the hatch opened and a group of pilots walked in, Kara hadn't noticed the time and so the last shift had just finished. The pilots froze in the hatch and stared at Lee and Kara.

"Oh my God" one of them gasped as they noticed Lee's back.

"Sir are you alright?" another one asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine," Lee said quickly, sitting up and turning towards the pilots so they couldn't see his back, "Just do what you were going to do, but try not to wake the kid."

There was a chorus of "Yes sirs" and they all milled around quietly getting ready to hit the showers or their racks. As they were doing this Kara got up and pulled some clean tanks out of Lee's locker and threw them at him, hoping that they would act as some kind of protection for the cuts on his back. She then pulled off her jacket and sweats and climbed in the rack next to him. They both lay down on their sides and soon Kara felt Lee relax as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot of work to do at school before my exams started, I am on study leave now so will try and write more in between exams and revision

Lee and Kara were woken up by a shouting Ali bouncing on the little space left on their rack.

"Ali shhh you'll wake everyone else and then they won't be very happy with me," Lee groaned.

"But your s'posed to take me to the pool today" Ali whined sticking her bottom lip out.

Lee laughed, "Yeah just give me a few minutes to sort it out."

Lee climbed over Kara, pulled on his boots and disappeared out the hatch.

"So what are we gonna do while he's gone," Kara asked climbing out the bunk as well.

"Play real snap," Ali said enthusiastically.

"Ok but I'm not going to bet anything!" Kara laughed back.

A couple of games later and Lee walked back in to find a very out of breath Kara and a laughing Ali.

"We... are going... to have... to teach her... a... new game" Kara gasped.

Lee laughed and shook his head in amusement, " Come on, it's all set up, time to go." he sighed.

Within minutes they were on the cloud 9, in the swimming costumes that Lee had managed to get from the stores, and standing at the side of the massive pool.

"I'm surprised this is still here what with the water shortages." Kara said.

"I know, but the machines we need to get the chemicals out the water were blown up, so until we find another way it's staying like this. Come on we only have 2 hours." Lee said pushing Kara into the water.

She squealed as she fell in and Lee stood laughing at her, until Kara grabbed his leg and pulled him in with her. Ali bombed in behind them and started splashing around. They were all splashing each other and laughing for quite sometime before Lee noticed that Kara's eyes were red and watery.

"You alright?" he asked standing in front of her and gently stroking her arms.

"Yeah just got sensitive eyes, the chemicals are irritating them, but I'll be fine"

"OK... Wow so there is a sensitive part of Kara Thrace." Lee joked, earning him a punch on his arm.

He turned around smiling and then noticed something was wrong, "Where's Ali?"

"I don't know she was there only a few minutes ago," Kara cried searching the pool.

"Ali!...Ali!" they both shouted walking around the pool.

Only a few seconds had passed but both of them were really worried, when Lee suddenly saw her lying on the bottom of the pool arms and legs stretched out like a star. Lee froze, he couldn't move, images flashed in front of his eyes, a small boy, a lake. He couldn't help it, he just stood there as Kara rushed past him grabbing Ali's arm and pulling her off the bottom of the pool, the girl gasped as she was pulled out of the water.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was trying to swim underwater, and I hit my head," she cried, clutching Kara.

"It's ok honey, your ok" Kara said taking the girl to the side and sitting her on the side.

One of the Doctors came in a few minutes later after Kara had called him. When she was sure that Ali was ok Kara turned round and watched as Lee slowly lifted himself out of the pool. She stared at the droplets of water dripping down his perfectly formed muscles, as he slowly walked to one of the loungers at the side of the pool and sat down, staring into space. Kara climbed out of the pool and sat down next to him.

"Don't tell me there are more ghosts in your closet." she whispered lightheartedly.

"Aren't there always," he whispered back.

"Yeah s'pose there are... wanna talk about it?"

"Not now... how is she?"

"She's ok Doc says she can stay here if she wants as long as she's careful."

"Good then we have 1 ½ hours and a whole pool to ourselves, including inflatables." he said perking up slightly.

Kara couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed her wrist and ran back to the pool, jumping in and swimming over to Ali with a large inflatable shark. Ali squealed as Lee pretended to attack her with the inflatable and her sides almost split when Kara pretended to wrestle the shark.

An hour and a half of splashing and playing later, all three of them walked back towards the Raptor back to the Galactica, laughing and joking all of the way. When they got back on the ship Lee decided that he had to do some paper work before even more of it piled up on him, and Kara decided that she could try and help him with at least some of it. So they dropped Ali off with some of the other pilots, who they volunteered to play real snap with her, after all they liked getting stogies without having to gamble anything themselves. Then they went to Lee's office and started on the paper work. After a while Kara began to get bored of working on boring reports in silence, so she rocked back in her chair. As she was sitting back to back with Lee she found that she rocked right into Lee nudging him slightly. Lee paused for a minute, but then went back to his reports, so Kara decided to do it again. A few more times and Lee sighed, putting his pen down.

"What is it Kara?" he sighed.

"I'm booored!" she whined.

"Reports aren't supposed to be interesting, they just need to be done." he said picking his pen back up and starting on his reports again.

A few minutes later and Kara turned around so she was staring at the back of Lee's head, "I'm still bored" she moaned.

Lee dropped his pen and turned around to face her, "I thought you were supposed to be helping me, how am I going to get anything done with you moaning at me?"

"I don't moan and you should lighten up we got some of it done"

"_We_ got some of it done, don't you mean _I_ got some of it done"

"I did a bit, anyway the pile is smaller"

"Yeah if you don't look at the pile stacked up next to my feet"

"Your joking how much work do you have to do" Kara said in disbelief as she squatted down to look at the pile, "that's massive"

"Yeah don't remind me"

"I'm sure you could probably get away with not doing half of this stuff"

"Yep but until someone tells me I don't have to do it..."

"I just told you you don't have to do it"

"Unfortunately you have to be a higher rank than me"

"I'll have to have a word with the old man"

"It's not gonna work he's got just as much paper work to do"

"Yeah but he doesn't have to fly as well"

"Whatever... anyway someone has to go and get Ali, we promised that we would rescue the pilots after a few hours."

Kara laughed as she got up, but instead of leaving she straddled Lee, "I'm sure they could survive a bit longer," she said kissing him.

Lee sighed and leaned back as Kara worked her way down his neck, " As good as this is, I really have to work, and you really should be getting Ali, we promised"

"Alright, but just because you asked so nicely and we promised."

She gave him one last kiss before she climbed off him and left. Lee watched her leave, then he picked up his pen and started on another report.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara walked into the rec room to find Ali sitting behind a whole pile of goodies, most of the pilots had obviously learned from previous experience as Kara saw small toys and even some clothes in the pile, as well as stogies of course.

"Mommy!" Ali shouted jumping up from behind her pile and jumped on Kara.

"Hey sweetie I see you've got some new stuff" Kara said picking her up and balancing her on her hip.

"Yep and I got some more stuff for you and daddy as well"

Kara laughed as all the other pilots cringed, "You'll learn" she said smiling at them.

"Where's Daddy?" Ali said innocently, "I got something I want to give him"

"He had to work sweetheart" Kara sighed.

"But he's always working" Ali moaned looking like she was going to cry any minute.

"I know, but he's got a lot of work to do. It's not easy looking after all these pilots." Kara explained giving Ali a comforting squeeze.

"I wish he could spend more time with us though" Ali whispered cuddling into Kara.

Kara sighed, "Tell you what we'll go see daddy now, he needs a break anyway and he'll love to see you, Alright?"

Ali squealed, almost falling on the floor as she flew out of Kara's arms and gathered up her small pile of stuff.

Lee was sat in his office staring at the pile of work he still had to do, it had taken him 5 hours to get through half of it, though to be honest at least 2 out of those 5 hours had been spent either being annoyed by Kara, or having to deal with nuggets that couldn't seem to do anything without having their hands held. So it had really only taken him about 3 hours, however he was beginning to get frustrated and extremely bored, as each report took longer and longer to do. He was just about to go find something to punch, when someone banged on the hatch.

He looked up and sighed, he knew exactly who that was, "What's up Kara?"

Taking this as her cue to come in she pushed the hatch open, "Your daughter wanted to see you"

"Hey" Lee said smiling as Ali ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I got something for you" Ali said proudly.

"Really what?" Lee asked wondering what he was going to get off his little girl now.

"This," She said thrusting a gray hoody in his face.

Lee held it up and then quickly pulled it over his head, "Perfect fit, thanks sweetie"

"How come he gets all the good presents?" Kara cried smiling.

Ali just looked sheepish, making both Lee and Kara laugh.

Then Lee looked up at Kara, "Talking of presents, there's something I need to open, I don't know about you."

"Oh yeah," Kara whispered, "I forgot about that."

"Right come on then" Lee said getting up. He picked Ali up and grabbed Kara's hand, before walking out the hatch.

He lead them both to the bunk room, settled Ali down with her toys and then went over to his locker. He pulled the box out from the top shelf and got back to their rack just as Kara got back from her locker. They both sat down and stared at the presents they were holding.

"You first" Lee said nudging Kara.

"No you first" Kara complained.

"What? I gave first so you have to open first"

"Fine then Meany." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Kara sighed gently before she slowly opened the bag and peeked in. She gently eased the bear out of the bag and laid it on her hand.

"Oh Lee you remembered," she cried with tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course I did," he sighed, glad that she liked the gift.

He urged her to look at the rest, she took out the sheet of paper and gasped at the amazingly drawn bears, and the neat writing next to them.

Thanks for all the times we share,

You mean so much to me,

Thanks for always being there,

and all you do for me

I love you

She smiled as she read it and hugged it to her, she loved it, it was so sweet and short. It was just like Lee, he could talk for hours about tactics and Vipers, but when it came to that sensitive sweet loving stuff he could never say much, but what he did say was always just enough.

"Thank you, I love it... go on your turn" she said quickly before she ended up crying in the middle of the bunk room and completely ruining her reputation.

"Okay then" Lee said slowly opening the box and looking in.

There lay a small steel hexagon with an imprint of a wolf on it, it was hung on a chain just like the one's their tags were on. He slowly took it out the box and hung it around his neck, rubbing his thumb over the wolf as he did.

"Thank you" he said unable to think of anything else to say. He then turned to her and gently pressed his lips to hers, when they broke apart she rested her forehead against his.

"Your welcome" she whispered.

A few days later, Lee and Kara were sat quietly in a corner of the rec room, waiting for Adama to bring Ali down from CIC where she had been waiting for them to get off CAP. They were just sat quietly enjoying each others company and doing a few reports that they had to do, when they heard some of the pilots talking, having obviously not seen them.

"Hey did you hear that the CAG got Starbuck a Teddy?"

"You joking right? What for?"

"No one knows, he gave it her a couple of days ago."

"Wow what did she do?"

"Put it in her locker apparently"

"Your telling me that the CAG gave Starbuck a Teddy, and he managed to walk away without her hitting him!"

"Yeah"

"Oh... have you noticed how the CAG seems to have an extra tag lately."

"Yeah you think she gave him one of hers?"

"Nah I heard it's got a wolf on it"

"What's that all about?"

"I dunno, wasn't the wolf one of Apollo's sacred creatures or sommit?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I remember one of the priests saying when I was little,"

"Even so, it doesn't necessarily mean the CAG likes them, after all Apollo is just his call sign."

"Yeah it doesn't seem to make sense"

Helo, who walked into the rec room just as the conversation began, decided this was the point where he should step in.

"Since when has anything they've done ever really made sense to anyone but them, and for that matter do you really think it has anything to do with you what they do or give to each other."

"Well no... we're just curious"

"Whatever, but I know them and if they want you to know they'll tell you, other than that there is no way that you are going to work it out, so I'd just leave it there." he said before turning towards the couple in the corner, "Sirs your needed on the flight deck, the Commander says he'll look after Ali until it's all sorted out"

"Why what's happened?" Lee asked out of the shadows, making the other pilots turn around.

"I don't know sir they just said they needed you"

"OK you can tell them we'll be there in a minute, we just have to put these reports back in my office," Lee said gathering up the papers in front of him and walking out with Kara following closely behind him.

As soon as they were out of the door one of the pilots cried, "How the hell did they get there? I never noticed them"

"They probably didn't want you to notice them" Helo said, smirking slightly at their confusion.

"But how did you know they were there?"

"As I said I know them... but not as well as they know each other" Helo added before turning and walking out, leaving a bunch of very confused and embarrassed pilots behind him.

Meanwhile Kara and Lee smiled at each other, they had achieved what they set out to do, they both knew exactly what the gifts were about, everyone else didn't have a clue. They both knew they were probably going to have to tell everyone what it was about sooner or later, but they could leave them to stew for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N sorry it took so long but the exams are taking up a lot of my time so I don't get much time to write, or do anything not exam related for that matter! Sorry please review and let me know if you are still interested in the story!**

A few days later Helo and Cally were walking around Galactica talking generally about stuff that they had noticed especially between Lee and Kara. They had just been to see Ali, who had just started a sort of school that had been set up for some of the children, and were just laughing about a prank that Lee and Kara had pulled on one of the new nuggets who seemed to be getting on their nerves, when they heard shouting coming from around the corner, coming towards them.

"Why is everything always my fault!" Lee shouted as he stepped around the corner not noticing Cally or Helo gaping at him.

"You can't say this isn't your fault! You can't blame anyone else! You always try and blame someone else!" Kara shouted coming round the corner after him, not noticing Cally or Helo either.

"I don't always try and blame someone else, Kara. Not everything is my fault, I can't control the universe!"

"I thought that's what Gods did, maybe your not the great Apollo everyone says you are!"

"Since when did you care what other people said anyway!"

"I don't, but everyone else has a right to know what a ass you are!"

"Whatever Kara, do what you like as always!" Lee spat walking off.

"I will, don't bother coming back to the Bunkroom tonight!" Kara retaliated, walking off the other way.

"As if I would!" Lee shouted over his shoulder.

Cally and Helo looked at each other shocked by what they had just witnessed.

"You take him, I'll take her" Cally said beginning to follow Kara.

"Ok meet you in the rec room in half an hour, for a she says- he says conference" Helo called after her, turning and following Lee.

Kara was hard to follow, she was much faster than Cally and seemed to know her way about the ship better too, which didn't surprise Cally after all Kara was always going for runs around the ship. After losing Kara and wandering round lost for a few minutes, Cally thought back to something that Kara had said and suddenly turned and headed towards the Bunkroom. Her instincts were right and she found Kara staring at the top of her rack, clutching a teddy in her arms.

"What was that all about?" Cally asked softly, sitting on the edge of the rack opposite Kara's.

"What was what all about?" Kara grumbled not moving and inch.

"That fight... come on Kara you can tell me... what's going on?" Cally urged.

"Lee Adama is an ass that's what's going on" Kara spat, keeping her eyes on the rack above hers.

"What did he do know?" Cally sighed.

"We lost another pilot, and he didn't even seem to care. I stood up for him, I went and told the nuggets he cared about all his pilots, but he just shrugged this one off." Kara muttered tears coming to her eyes.

"Kara you know he cares, he's probably being all macho or something, keeping his emotions in check."

"But the guy died 2 days ago and he hasn't even cleaned out his locker."

"So why are you angry with him?" Cally asked slightly confused.

"I don't know,"Kara sighed.

"This has nothing to do with him not caring after you stood up for him in front of the nuggets is it?" Cally said calmly, making Kara look at her, "Your worried about him aren't you?"

Kara sighed and nodded, "There's something wrong, but he won't tell me, he won't let me help him"

"Is that what you were fighting about?"

Kara looked at the floor, "Sort of"

"Kara please tell me you told him you were just worried about him," Cally said anxiously.

Kara bit her bottom lip, "Well I was angry and I just sorta started shouting at him"

"What are we going to do with you hey?"

Kara sighed and shook her head. They sat their in silence for a while before Cally got intrigued.

"What's the bear for?"

Kara smiled at her, "It's a gift from Lee, to celebrate 6 months since we found each other alive again"

"I know that, that is public knowledge... but why a bear?"

Kara sat up and lent back against the back wall of her rack, "Years ago when we were in the academy, I was with this guy that I really liked, maybe even loved. This was all before I met Lee. But the guy broke it off, he said he'd got bored and so didn't want to see me again, it hurt like hell. I ran off and ended up hiding under a tree in the grounds crying, even back then I wouldn't let anyone see me cry, that's when I met Lee. He came and asked me whether I was alright, and for some reason I trusted him so I told him everything."

Cally smiled, "Lee has that effect on people"

Kara laughed, "Yeah he does. Anyway when I was finished for some reason I told him that a really needed a bear hug, he laughed and said he wasn't a bear but would he do, before giving me a massive hug. He then told me that one day he would get me a bear of my own so that I didn't have to rely on him, we've been friends ever since, well off and on... I thought he'd forgotten all about it," Kara finished tears welling in her eyes.

"That's so sweet," Cally cried when she was finished, "You guys really need to sort this out"

"I know" Kara said quietly.

Lee was also hard to keep up with and Helo lost him within minutes. After checking a few of the normal hideouts for both Lee and Kara, he finally stumbled across him sitting on the walkway above the flight deck. Helo sat down next to Lee and let his feet dangle over the flight deck like Lee.

"Hey, what was that all about?" he asked.

"What...errr... sorry was...off in my own world" Lee said quietly sighing.

"I can see that. What's going on with you and Kara?" Helo asked again.

"Honestly I don't know... she was angry at me for something, but she never told me what"

"Well have you done anything to hurt her or upset her?"

"Not that I know, I just wish she'd tell me what I did wrong so that I can say sorry for it"

"I'm sure you'll sort it out" Helo said.

Lee sighed and looked at his hands, it was then that Helo noticed the small piece of metal in his hand.

"So what's with the extra dog tag then, why'd Kara give you that?"

"It was ages ago, we were on a training mission in the forest when we were attacked by wolves."

"Your kidding!" Helo exclaimed.

"No they came out of no where and started to try and get at the stuff, and as we got in the way they went for us as well. I know wolves, I spent a lot of time in the woods when I was young, if you can get a few of them to go one way then the rest follow. So I ran, threw some sticks at a few of them so they would follow me and took off away from the others, they followed me and well I led them away. They finally caught up with me though and so I was stuck in the middle of the woods, surrounded by a pack of wolves, feeling kind of stupid for attracting them to me. I got away finally, and staggered back to camp, where we had to stick out the rest of the training, injuries and all. Me and Kara had been friends before that but it was then that we became best mates. Brought together by wolves hence the wolf on the tag."

"Wow" Helo sighed when he had finished, "You two have been through a lot together"

"Yeah, and we still fight like cats and dogs all the time."

Lee sighed, and stared out across the flight deck.

Half and hour after the big fight, Cally walked into the rec room with Kara close behind, only to be met by Helo and Lee.

"If I knew you were bringing company..." Cally said looking at Kara and Lee warily.

"You wouldn't have brought your own... Ditto" Helo said also worried about Lee and Kara being in the same room.

"It's ok," Lee sighed, then he turned to Kara, "Look I'm sorry for whatever I did"

"Come on Lee, we need to talk" Kara said leading Lee over to the corner and sitting down.

Lee stared at her for a while before finally sitting next to her.

"Lee what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine"

"No Lee your not, you can't hide it from me. A pilot dies and you act as if you don't care, no cleaning out their locker, nothing. This isn't like you Lee what's going on?"

"Nothing Kara I'm fine honest" Lee sighed but not before Kara saw the pain flash across his face.

Kara stood up almost knocking the table over, "You used to tell me everything, now you don't tell me anything... do you not trust me or anything?... you know what forget it, who cares what you do with yourself!" she shouted before storming off.

Lee slammed his head on the table, "Idiot!" he hissed to himself. Suddenly he looked up after Kara, who was just running out the hatch, "Kara come back, I'm sorry" he shouted running after her.

Helo and Cally watched them both run out, then Helo shook his head, "What can you do?" he sighed.

"I dunno" Cally sighed shaking her head as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Lee ran after Kara, shouting for Kara to come back, but she didn't stop. She stormed into the bunkroom and slammed the hatch in his face.

"Kara come on, please I'm sorry."Lee shouted, tears welling in his eyes.

"No Lee just go away!" Kara shouted back, tears welling in her eyes.

"Kara please I'm sorry!"

"Lee just go" Kara screamed her voice cracking at the end as she broke down in tears.

Lee closed his eyes and slid down the wall opposite the hatch, he rested his arms on his knees and stared at the hatch struggling to keep his tears under control. Meanwhile on the other side of the hatch, Kara slumped down onto her rack and hid her face in the pillow. As she tried to keep her tears at bay she felt her hand brush across something, she picked it up and found it was the hoody that Ali had given Lee. She sat up and lent on the back wall of her bunk, holding the hoody to her.

They sat like this for almost half an hour before Ali turned up with one of the other pilots. As soon as Lee saw her he jumped off the floor and tried his best to hide how upset he was.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Ali said running into Lee's arms.

"It's nothing sweetie, I'm ok. Have you had something to eat yet?"

"Yeah, I had some with Cally, she said that you couldn't come"

"Sorry about that, Daddy and Mommy were busy. Go on in, and get some sleep."

"Ok, Night night Daddy" the girl whispered, giving Lee a squeeze.

Lee said good night and watched as Ali walked into the bunk room before dismissing the pilot and sliding back down the wall, he continued to stare at the hatch. On the other side Kara tucked Ali up in bed and then lay down in her own rack and stared at the bottom of Ali's rack. Almost an hour later Kara and Lee fell asleep, Kara in her rack and Lee sat in the corridor outside.

Kara was sat in the rec room staring at the paper work in front of her, Lee was on the other side of the room staring at his paperwork, they were both ignoring each other. Neither one had said anything to the other since they had walked in, and they were both trying the best to not even look at each other. Both of them looked up as the hatch opened and a drunk and angry Anders walked in, he noticed Kara and began to stagger towards her, shouting. He never reached her though, as he found a very angry Lee standing in the way.

"What do you think your dong?" Lee spat.

"She dumped me without even thinking about it, she is disgusting and she is gonna get it," Anders slurred.

"I don't think so, you should leave" Lee said calmly but firmly.

"I don't think so" Anders retaliated, taking a swing at him.

Much to Kara's surprise Lee took the hit, wincing but still standing strong. Anders kept on hitting him and Lee just stood there and took it all, adamant that he was not going to get at Kara. Lee took blow after blow as Kara stood behind him screaming trying to get it to stop, but Anders just kept hitting and Lee just kept standing there, until Lee began to waver. After that it was only a few more hits until Lee fell to his knees, still trying to protect Kara, Anders laughed at him and put all his weight in one last kick, making Lee fall to the ground. Kara ran to Lee's side and turned him over so he was lying on his back, she stared at his blood covered face and his lifeless eyes staring back at her. She'd lost him, she screamed.

Lee woke up with a start to the sound of someone screaming his name, he rubbed his hands over his face before he realized it was Kara. All of a sudden he launched himself off the floor and swung the hatch open, and rushed in. Kara was sat on her rack, shaking, tears streaming down her face, she heard the hatch open and looked up to see Lee rush in. They both stared at each other, Lee stood in the middle of the bunkroom, and Kara sat on her rack.

Eventually Kara looked away, "I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice quivering.

"No Kara I'm sorry. You were right, I dunno what I was thinking not telling you, I was an idiot... I'm sorry" Lee said, walking towards Kara and wrapping his arms around her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare." she whispered holding on to him.

"It's ok. Just remember it's not real" he whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"Yeah I can see that" Kara said more to herself than to Lee, but that didn't stop Lee hearing it and giving her a concerned look. This just made Kara smile, "It doesn't matter... Now what does matter is what is going on with you? And don't say nothing," she said jokily glaring at him.

Lee glared back and then smiled weakly, "I'm ok really, it's just... we seem to be losing a lot of pilots lately... I guess it's just getting to me... you forgive me?" Lee sighed.

"Alright, just as long as you tell me next time okay?" Kara smiled sadly at him.

"I will," Lee promised, but he couldn't help but see the sadness behind her smile, "You need a bear hug?" he asked smiling.

"That depends on if I can have my favorite bear" Kara teased, her smile getting wider.

"Oh well that depends where you put it..." Lee laughed searching the bed for the bear he had given her, making Kara laugh, "Oh here it is" he cried pushing the bear into her arms.

Kara took the bear off him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the bear still in her hand, "I love you" she said pulling him towards her.

Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, " I love you too."

A few hours later Helo dragged Cally towards the bunkroom.

"Come on Helo, what is so important that you had to drag me all the way here, half way through my fraking breakfast?" Cally asked getting annoyed.

"Shhhh come on I thought you would want to see this." Helo whispered, quietly opening the hatch.

He pulled her into the room and pointed at one of the racks. Cally stared at the rack and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't get it," she whispered, "how can they have two massive fights and then be like nothing happened in one day"

"I guess that's just them isn't it. They're always fighting but they just can't be without each other."

"Yeah, they've been through a lot haven't they, but in the end they will always be together. You don't get Apollo without Starbuck, and you don't get Kara without Lee."

"Yeah it's always been an adventure with those two, I just can't wait to see where it goes next."

"No neither can I, but right now I have to get to work before I'm late and the chief kills me" Cally whispered, opening the hatch.

With that Helo and Cally left leaving Lee and Kara sleeping peacefully in each others arms, with a sleeping Ali above them. And so a family was formed, in the middle of a war, they found love.

**A/N I'll only carry on with this story if people want me too, if not then I will probably just leave it here. So review and tell me what you want me to do. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N OK am going to continue because people are going to read it and I thought of an idea last night that I thought would work and be fun to write so here it is. Please tell me what you think.**

Kara woke up a few hours later to find the bunkroom was empty apart from her, Lee and Ali. Suddenly an idea came to her and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to Lee and kissed him, smiling when she felt him stir and begin to return her kiss.

"What are you planning?" he asked sleepily, as he opened his eyes.

"How do you know I'm planning something?" Kara asked innocently.

"Cause you've got that look in your eyes that means your planning something so what is it?"

"OK. I was thinking maybe we wouldn't tell anyone that we had made up"

"And why would we do that?"

"Come on Lee it would be fun, just imagine the others faces when they get stuck in the middle of it, we could have a lot of fun pretending to argue."

"Hmmm, I like your thinking... but we're gonna have to tell Ali, it's not fair on her if she gets stuck in the middle of this."

"Ok, you tell her"

"Why should I tell her?"

"because your her Daddy"

"And your her mommy and it was your plan why don't you tell her?"

"Fine then we'll both tell her."

"Ok fine we'll both tell her, come on"

Ali had just woken up when the curtain of her rack was pulled open and her Mommy and Daddy looked in.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she cried hugging both of them.

"Hey sweet heart, we need to talk to you"

"What? Why? Your not still arguing are you?"

"Your a quick learner. How did you know we were arguing? You know what do worry about it, no we're not arguing anymore" Lee said smiling.

"But we're going to pretend that we still are, because..." Kara said biting her lip nervously.

"Because your Mommy think that it would be funny to see the other pilots have to deal with being suck in the middle of one of our arguments." Lee explained.

"That would be funny"Ali laughed, "So you want me to keep it a secret, OK"

"Good, now that's sorted I have places to be... like in the corridor" Lee said kissing both of them before walking out the hatch.

Kara hugged Ali one last time before she climbed back in her rack and closed the curtain, still smiling.

Lee was out in the corridor for a few minutes when Helo walked past.

"What's going on don't tell me you had another fight?" he sighed.

"What?" Lee asked confused.

"Well you were fine a few hours ago, in your rack" Helo explained.

"Oh no, did anyone else see us?"

"Only Cally, she was with me, no one else has been in there or anywhere near here for hours,"

"Good, right.. let me explain" Lee told Helo all about Kara's plan and how they were going to pretend that they hadn't made up, which made Helo laugh.

"That sounds like her, wish I could be there when all this happens, ok I'll go and tell Cally not to tell anyone, just make sure that I get to see some of this, this is gonna be fun," Helo said walking on to the flight deck to talk to Cally.

Lee sighed and checking no one was around he got up and poked his head around the hatch.

"Kara?" he whispered.

"What I thought you were supposed to be in the corridor?" Kara whispered back.

"Yeah it's just I thought you should know, Cally and Helo saw us, but I've sorted it they aren't going to tell anyone and Helo said that he didn't think anyone else knew so were ok. Just thought you'd want to know" Lee explained quickly.

"Ok, that makes it even better" Kara said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What are you planning? Actually don't tell me, I don't wanna know right now, I'll see you later, love you." Lee whispered slowly closing the hatch.

"See you, I love you too," Kara whispered quickly before the hatch closed.

About half an hour later and one of the CAP shifts ended and all the pilots came down to the bunkroom, to get some much needed sleep. All of them were slightly confused by Lee sleeping outside, they had all heard of the argument that him and Kara had had, but it must have been bad if he wasn't even allowed in the bunkroom anymore. They all slipped through the hatch and began getting ready to hit their racks, but none of them missed the closed curtain on Kara's rack.

"I can't believe she kicked him out of the bunkroom, this must be worse than everyone thought" one of them whispered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be there when they next meet." another whispered.

"Nah me neither, this is not gonna be pretty" the first one agreed.

Meanwhile in her rack Kara couldn't help but smile, her plan was now in action and she couldn't wait to get the next bit underway.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours later, Lee and Kara were sat in the rec room, Kara was playing triad with some of the other pilots and Lee was helping Ali with some work that she was supposed to do for her tutor. Kara threw her bet into the middle of the table and then called over one of the nuggets who had just walked in.

"Go and tell Apollo, that he's an ass and that I need someone to take my CAP for me" she ordered.

The nugget walked over to where Lee and Ali where and stood to attention.

"Yes what is it?" Lee asked, not looking up from Ali and the work in front of her.

"Captain Thrace says that she needs someone to take her shift for her." he said nervously.

"DON'T MISS ANYTHING OUT" Kara shouted from her seat, with a small smile on her face.

The nugget bit his lip, "And your an ass" he whispered.

"What was that I didn't hear you" Lee said calmly, still not looking up to try and hide his smile at the nuggets obvious embarrassment.

"And your an ass" the nugget said slightly louder.

"I'm sorry you're going to speak up a bit I can't here you" Lee said struggling to keep from laughing.

"your an ass!" the nugget almost shouted, turning everyones head.

It took all of Lee's control to stop himself from laughing right then and there, but somehow he managed it.

"Really, well you can tell her that she shouldn't be using language like that around the kid and she can do her own fraking CAP shift or go to hack. And don't leave anything out." he countered smoothly.

Kara let herself smile slightly, she had to admit he was good, she just managed to stop herself from laughing when the nugget shouted that, she was impressed that he managed to say all that so calmly.

She managed to wipe the smile off her face before the nugget came over.

"Urrrmmm... sir he says that you shouldn't use language like that around the kid and you can do your own fraking CAP shift or go to hack" the nugget said hesitantly but quite loudly so that he didn't have to repeat it.

"Really well you can tell him that if I'm in fraking hack who is going to look after his darling little girl the fraking tight assed bailer. You can tell him that as well"

The nugget walked back to Lee slightly confused and told him what Kara had said.

"Wow Kara, that was low, even for you. I mean a grounder calling someone a bailer, at least I stay in the air."

"And you thought I was going low!" Kara shouted getting up from the table and marching over to Lee, who also stood up.

Making sure the nugget was in between them Lee and Kara glared at each other. The room went deathly quiet as they stared each other down, and the nugget stared from one face to the other physically shaking with dread. It was then that Lee decided he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Come on Ali, we're going" he said, still staring at Kara.

Ali walked up behind him and when he felt her hand in his he gave Kara one last stare before turning and leaving, but not before nudging the nugget accidentally on purpose. As soon as he was out o the hatch and had walked into a deserted corridor, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. When he managed to calm down sufficiently enough he gave Ali a hug before taking her to the room where she was having lessons. After dropping her off he walked back towards the rec room, but before he got there he quickly stepped into a storage room still giggling.

Kara was struggling, it wasn't going to look good if she followed him out right away so she had to sit there and wait trying not to laugh. After a few more games of triad she thought that she had been there enough, after making her excuses she left . She headed out the way Lee had gone, she walked for a while before checking no one was watching and quickly slipping into the same storage room as Lee. She just managed to close the door before she burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" she laughed.

"I know he looked like he was going to wet himself... this has got to be one of the best ideas you have come up with" Lee laughed, leaning against some shelves.

" I haven't even started yet," Kara said mischievously.

**A/N sorry it's so short but haven't had much time lately. Hope you like it though more on the way if you do.**


	22. Chapter 22

Minutes after Lee and Kara had left Helo walked into the rec room to see a very shocked yet confused nugget and quite a few confused pilots.

"OK what's going on here?" Helo asked.

"Errrmmm... Starbuck and Apollo had another fight sir" one of the pilots explained.

"Really, what happened this time?"

"We're not quite sure but... he was sort of stuck in the middle," the pilot explained pointing at the nugget.

"Ahhh," Helo said understanding the nuggets shock, "don't worry I'm sure you just happened to be in the wrong place"

"Yes sir" the nugget mumbled.

"Alright, so what was it all about?" he asked turning to everyone else.

"Errrmmm Kara wanted some time off from what we gathered, and she called him an ass."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"No it wasn't until she called him a bailer?" the pilot explained confused.

"Ohhh I bet he didn't like that"

"No he said it was low, and then he called her a grounder?" another confused pilot explained.

"Ohhh, ouch" Helo cried surprised, "I take it that's when it all got uncomfortable."

"Yeah she looked like she was going to hit him, but then they just stared at each other and he left, I don't get it what did they mean by grounder and bailer?" the pilot asked.

Helo laughed slightly, "I haven't heard those names in years... we used to use them in the academy a bailer is someone who can't fight... they could fly, but as soon as they got into trouble they bailed out, that's a harsh insult for a fighter pilot."

"Yeah I can see what you mean," the pilots agreed.

"Now a grounder, that must have hurt," Helo continued, "A grounder is someone who can't fly, basically someone who crashes all the time, now for any kind of pilot that must have hurt, where did they go?"

"We don't know, Apollo stormed out with Ali and then a few minutes later Starbuck left as well, no ones seen them since."

"Alright, I'd better go and find them before they hurt each other" Helo added walking out the hatch.

Instead of going to find them he walked to the flight deck, where Cally had just finished her shift. He quickly talked to her and then they both walked off the flight deck together. 10 minutes later and Helo was spotted walking into a storage room.

"What are we going to do with you two?" he said as soon as he closed the hatch.

Hearing his voice Lee and Kara stepped out of the shadows with huge grins on their faces.

"You should have seen his face though" Kara cried, laughing again.

"I wish I could've been there, but I can imagine, he looked like he was going to wet himself even after you had left" Helo laughed.

That just made Lee and Kara laugh even more, "This just gets better and better" Kara laughed.

"And now I have to bail you out again" Helo said, trying to be serious but not succeeding.

"Yep and for that we are eternally grateful," Lee said still laughing.

"Right we have 3 mins before me and Kara have to go" Helo stated trying to get rid of the giggles.

Lee knew what that meant, Kara had just spent the last 10 minutes trying to get him to agree to this part, he turned around and closed his eyes, this was one thing he just couldn't watch. He only turned round when he felt Kara's hand on his shoulder.

"The things I do for you" he sighed as he turned around to find two flustered pilots.

"I know, but you get to have fun with Cally..." she teased, "What?" she added when she saw his horrified face.

"She's like my little sister," Lee cried horrified, "Your asking me to kiss my little sister"

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it like that" Kara said looking genuinely sorry.

"It's alright, I'll get over it, go on or your going to be late" Lee said quietly.

They watched Helo slip out before Kara turned back to Lee.

"I love you" she whispered, pressing her lips to his.

Lee leaned into the kiss before finally pulling away, "I love you too"

He watched Kara leave before he sat down and waited for Cally to turn up.

She turned up about 5 minutes later and it went about the same way as Kara and Helo, this time Lee left first followed by Cally a few minutes later. The rumor mill went mad with this latest development and the whole ship became slightly uncomfortable around all four of the participents, even Ali. This however was just another part of Kara's plan, but Lee couldn't help but pray that Kara knew what she was doing.

**A/N sorry guys bit of a bob chapter but I thought some things had to be explained before the next part, I'm not sure when I will be able to put the next part up because I am going on a skate camp for the weekend and still have exams to finish so it might be a while. Still review though please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N thought I would post this one quickly to make up for the last one, sorry about that I don't know what I was thinking but I hope this makes up for it even though it's really short.**

The next week was hell for Lee, they had a new batch of nuggets in the air that were bashing up the flight deck and vipers, and he had to follow along with Kara's plan, keeping close to Cally. It wasn't like he didn't like her, but he missed being with Kara, and not being able to show everyone how much he loved her tore him apart. Throughout the week he became more and more withdrawn, choosing to spend more time alone than with the others, after all most of them seemed to have taken her side, and it became hard to talk to anyone without them making a comment about how badly he'd treated Kara.

Kara didn't really noticed his behavior, after all Lee had always been quite a withdrawn, until one day she walked into the rec room. It looked normal, but then she noticed Lee sat in the corner, he had his arms crossed and seemed to be trying to back himself so much into the wall that no one would notice he was there. He looked up as she walked in, but as soon as he saw her he looked away, the look in his eyes almost killed Kara inside. She suddenly realized, that this wasn't a joke anymore, this hurt, and she had to do something about it. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards him.

"Lee?" she said timidly.

Lee looked up confused that this confident pilot sounded so timid and shy, but he didn't care he wasn't going to play this game anymore, "I can't do this anymore Kara" he said before he almost ran out of the room.

Kara stood in shock for a while, she'd tried to play a joke on everyone and it had gone bad. She hated herself for it, and she knew she had to do something about it. So she turned and took after Lee as fast as she could.

She eventually caught up with him and grabbed his arm, spinning him round to face her. Lee just shook his head and tried to pull away so Kara pulled him into storage room next to them.

"Lee I'm sorry this was stupid idea" she whispered as soon as the hatch was closed.

"Kara.." Lee began but he was stopped by Kara lips on him.

He stiffened at first, but he felt her love and passion in her kiss and so relaxed into it, enjoying being with Kara again.

"So am I forgiven?" Kara asked when she pulled away.

"Only if I get a lot more of this to make up for it" Lee smiled at her.

Kara smiled back, she hadn't seen that smile in a long time and gods had she missed it. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the storage room together. As soon as they were out and had a bit more room, Lee pulled Kara closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. Every now and then he would quickly kiss her temple, earning a massive smile and a punch from her. The rumor mill would be going crazy with this, but neither of them cared the least bit, at least now they the rumor would be right and they could get on with being together again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Got the idea for this from a friend who told me about this,hope you enjoy please review.**

Lee on the outside to everyone else seemed to have forgiven Kara completely, but Kara knew he was still hurt by what she had done and she really needed to make it up to him. She was determined that she was going to make this right again, but first she had to get the nuggets through there first few flights. She was up in the air with them when the Cylons attacked.

"Frak it" Kara swore under her breath, then she spoke to the nuggets she was with, "Okay guys it's a bit sooner than I would have liked, but your gonna have to do it sooner or later so come on then"

Then she started off towards the Cylons, with the nuggets in tail.

"I got one" one of the nuggets said wondrously.

"Well done your doing well" Kara said encouragingly.

Some of the other nuggets managed to shoot some of them down before the back up Vipers arrived, and they managed to get most of the Cylons before being called back to Galactica for the jump.

Kara sat in her Viper to wait for the jump to end before clambering out to meet the nuggets who had been with her. There were three of them stood next to one of the Vipers, neither of them moved, they just stood there staring into space, all the color having drained from their faces.

"You guys ok?" she asked them.

All three of them nodded their head slowly but didn't say a word. Kara was about to say something when Lee walked up to them.

"Hey heard you lot had your first Cylon fight" he said coming up to stand next to Kara.

The nuggets just nodded and looked sheepish so Kara thought she would have to explain.

"They even managed to get a few" she told Lee.

"ahhh first kills," he sighed suddenly understanding, "right make sure they don't do anything stupid and bring them to the mess in about an hour, I'll talk to chef and put Ali to bed, I'll see you then"

He gave Kara a quick kiss and then walked off the flight deck to talk to the chef.

An hour later Kara walked into the mess with the three nuggets behind her, Lee was stood there waiting for them to walk in.

"Welcome to first Kill night, me and Starbuck here are your hosts and the main aim of the night is to learn to live with your first kills. So take a seat, help your self to coffee and ice cream, and we'll have a chat." he said as they stood in the doorway.

Kara ushered them in, handing them spoons and cups and pushed them towards one of the tables.

"Where did you get ice cream from?" one of the pilots asked surprised.

"There are somethings that you just have to save for when they're needed, and ice cream is essential for getting over a first kill." Kara stated simply grabbing a bowl for herself.

They sat down and none of them talked for a while until finally one of the nuggets said, "I just can't believe I killed something, I know it's just a machine but it feels so real"

"I know... it's a living machine... in a way I just killed a living thing and I didn't even care." another one added, his voice starting to crack.

"I've never killed anything before not even a snail" the last one whispered tears welling in her eyes.

"It's ok, we know it's hard... the first one always is, but it gets better I promise" Lee said gently, sipping his coffee.

"Are you sure, it doesn't feel like it" the first one said sniffing.

"We're sure, but it's hard to start with, which is why we do this, to help you out, so that you can talk about it." Kara explained.

"So... so they did this for you on your first kill" the third nuggets stammered.

"yeah," they both said, "though I didn't say much in mine" Lee added

"Me neither" Kara sighed, they both looked at each other and smiled sadly.

"So what were your first kills, I bet they weren't Cylons" one of the nuggets asked interested.

Kara sighed, "You don't want to know."

"yeah we do you never know it might help," another one said leaning forward so he could listen.

Lee put his head in his hands and Kara sighed and looked at the floor.

"Alright," Kara sighed looking back up, "mine was a fourteen year old boy"

"Your joking" another nugget exclaimed.

"No, the guy hijacked a Viper and began flying it and firing the guns, so we got told to take him down and that's what I did" she said her voice slightly cracking at the end.

Lee looked up and slipped his hand under the table so he could hold Kara's, she squeezed it and took a deep breath before smiling sadly.

"Wow, that makes killing a Cylon look easy" the second nugget said, which slightly shocked everyone, as he had said hardly anything since he walked in.

"So what was your first kill, it can't be much worse than a fourteen year old" the first nugget said turning to Lee.

Lee looked down at the floor and bit his lip, there weren't many people he had told that story too and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep a hold of himself if he told it again. He felt Kara hand squeeze his and looked up, Kara knew this was something he had never come to terms with, all these years he'd just pushed it down and tried to forget about it.

"That's a story you really don't want to hear" Kara said still looking at Lee.

"No come on she told us hers" the nugget continued, unaware of what effect this would have.

Lee sighed, "alright, alright," he said quietly, "It was a family" he said coarsely.

"A family?" the third nugget asked confused.

"Yeah this guy killed someone and ran off, he stole one of the Raptors and flew away, like Kara's we got told to shoot him down..." Lee paused his bottom lip quivering slightly, "... it was only afterwards that we found out that he had locked his wife and 3 year old daughter in the back"

As soon as he finished Lee looked at the floor, closing his eyes and pushing those tears back . Kara rubbed his back comfortingly and they sat in silence for a while. The nuggets were shocked, two people sat in front of them, their first kills had been terrible, yet they still flew and fought amd didn't think anything of shooting down some Cylons.

"Wow next to those first kills I think I'm glad mine was a Cylon" the first nugget finally said.

All the other nuggets agreed with him and seemed to have got some color back in their cheeks.

"So you guys ok now?" Lee asked having pulled himself together.

"Yeah thanks for all this" the second one said smiling slightly.

"That's alright, as I said we're here to help you get through it" Kara said, smiling comfortingly.

They all smiled sadly at each other and then began to get up an leave, Lee stopped the nuggets just before they left.

"Don't tell anyone anything that you heard in here" he said quietly.

The nuggets nodded and then left, leaving Lee and Kara alone.

Kara watched Lee as he stared at the hatch, his shoulders slumped. She knew that only half the pain he felt tonight was because of what he had just told those nuggets and she cursed herself for hurting him so much. After a while Lee looked up and held out his hand.

"Come on" he said as she took it.

They headed out the hatch and towards the bunk room in silence, Lee thinking about what had just happened, and Kara thinking about how she could make it up to him. It didn't take long for them to reach the bunk room and Lee let go of Kara's hand to open it. He pulled the hatch towards him and began to walk through, but he stopped just as he stepped inside. Kara saw the look on his face and got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Lee what's wrong?" she asked urgently.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ali's gone" Lee said shocked. He ran into the bunk room and began to search for her. Kara ran in after him and helped him try looking for Ali. They looked everywhere but couldn't find her, they woke up all the pilots in there and still they couldn't find her. After searching the bunk room for five minutes Lee slumped down onto his rack and Kara slumped down next to him.

"Where could she have gone?" Kara asked, shocked that she couldn't find her, "Maybe she's somewhere else, maybe she woke up and came to find us." she tried to reason.

When Lee said nothing Kara turned to look at him, he had a deep look of concentration on his face.

"Lee?" she asked confused.

"Shhh, can you hear that?" Lee asked quietly.

Kara listened carefully and was just about to say no when she heard something coming from the head. Her and Lee looked at each other, Lee stood up and lead the way to the head. He poked his head around the door and sighed with relief when he saw Ali sat on the floor near one of the toilets.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" he asked quietly.

Ali just managed to smile at him before she quickly turned and threw up in the toilet. Lee quickly ran and knelt down next to her and stroked her back as she threw up. Kara also came over and sat next to Ali on the other side and made sure she didn't get sick in her hair. A few minutes later she stopped being sick and just flopped back against Kara exhausted, after making sure she wasn't going to throw up again any time soon Lee gently picked her up and carried her back to the bunk room with Kara following behind them. He lay her down in the lower bunk and then took Kara out of ear shot to talk to her.

"We had better get the Doc down here to see her" he said quietly glancing at Ali.

"Yeah we'll get him to see her tomorrow, I don't want to leave her and no one is going to be grateful that we woke them up now just because she's being sick" Kara replied.

"Yeah I s'pose your right, but someone is going to have to sit with her until then"

"I'll do it you've got CAP in 2 hours, you need to get some sleep. I can only look after one person at a time, I don't need you getting sleep deprived." she grinned, while gently rubbing the top of his arm.

Lee laughed quietly, "OK, I'll take the top bunk, wake me in about an hour and a half."

Lee climbed onto the top bunk and started to take his boots off, Kara checked on Ali who had fallen asleep and then looked up at Lee.

"I'll look after her until you come off CAP and then you'll have to look after her while I get some sleep and then I'm on CAP" she whispered quickly.

"Oh Frak" Lee hissed, putting his boots next to him, "I've got a briefing with the new nuggets after CAP tomorrow."

"Since when did you brief the new nuggets I thought that was my job" Kara said confused.

"Since you can't do it till next week and we really need them started this week. I'll just have to take Ali with me and if anyone doesn't like it, they'll just have to put up with it" Lee sighed.

Kara nodded, "So what are you going to do with them?" she asked as Lee lay down.

"Just tell them about Vipers and procedure... you can teach them how to fly... next week" Lee yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kara smiled at him and then went back to looking after Ali.

During the next hour and a half Ali only threw up once and slept most of the time. Kara was just about to wake Lee when the hatch opened and one of the pilots walked through.

"I was told to give you this sir," the pilot said, handing her a gray hoody.

"Thank you and can you tell her thank you as well" Kara said taking the hoody and smiling.

"Sir" the pilot saluted and walked out again.

"So what's that?" Lee said sleepily sitting up.

"It's for you" Kara said handing it to him.

"Kara you didn't have to" Lee said as he rubbed his face trying to wake up.

"Yes I did I have to do something to make it all up to you, this is just the start,"

Lee kissed her and took the hoody, he held it up and smiled when he saw Apollo embroidered on the front. Then he turned it around and looked at the back, he read it and then began to laugh.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," h laughed.

"Of course" Kara smiled at him.

"Actually it goes perfectly with the present I got you" Lee said jumping quietly down form his rack.

"Lee you really didn't have to" Kara sighed.

"No but I wanted to" he said.

He walked over to his locker and pulled out another gray hoody, he gave it to Kara grinning. Kara held it up and saw that it also had her call sign on the front. Then she turned it around an laughed.

They both held them up laughing, there on Lee's it said in big letters C.A.G and then in smaller letters underneath HARD ASS, and Kara's had LEAD PILOT in big letters and in smaller letters underneath PAIN IN THE ASS.

**Sorry it's so short but I haven't had much time lately, please please please review so I know if you still like it or not.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lee's was glad that the Cylons didn't attack on his CAP, he was flying with one of the newly trained nuggets that had been out with Kara in the last attack. The guy was trying to keep cool, but Lee could tell that he was nervous and so was keeping a close eye on him, in fact he was watching him so carefully that he almost hit some space debris. He managed to swerve just in time, but as he did his arm smashed against the side of the Viper, sending tingling sensations up his arm. The sensations didn't go away, which made it hard to land, but both pilots got down safely even if it was a little scratchy. Lee clambered out of his cockpit as soon as the tech got out the way, he apologized to the chief for making a mess of the landing, even though he hadn't done that much damage, checked everything was ok and then ran off to the bunk room. He arrived just as the Doc was finishing checking Ali.

"From what I can tell it's just a stomach bug, it could be due to something she ate or she could have just picked it up from someone else. I'd suggest you keep her on just protein shakes until this passes, but other than that there's really nothing we can do, she should get better in couple of days with any luck." the Doc said standing up from where he'd been sat on the rack where Ali was lying.

"Thanks" Lee said, wiggling his fingers to try and get the feeling back in his hand.

"Something wrong with your hand?" Kara asked worried.

"No it's alright I just hit it on the side of the Viper... it's just gone a bit tingly" he explained.

"Want me to have a look at it?" Doc asked.

"S'pose it saves me trying to find you later" Lee said holding out his hand.

The Doc took his hand and started to check it over, making sure that Lee could move it properly and making sure that he hadn't done something serious.

"I think you've bruised the nerve, it'll tingle for a while and then it'll ache but other than that it should be fine."

"Thanks" Lee said again.

The Doc left.

"Right I have CAP in 2 hours so I'm gonna get some sleep" Kara said sleepily.

"Ok, I'll take Ali and go see those nuggets, I'll see you when I get back." he said quickly getting out of his flight suit and pulling on some sweats and the hoody Kara had got him. He walked over to Ali, wrapped her up in her blanket and picked her up with his good arm. Then he gave Kara a quick kiss before leaving to go and meet the new nuggets.

Lee decided he just had time to go and grab something from the mess before he met the nuggets. However he was stopped in almost every corridor by people wanting him to do something or other. When he got to the mess he grabbed an energy bar and two protein shakes and then walked back out the hatch, he was going to have to eat on the way. He ended up only being a few minutes late, and when he walked in many of them had only just arrived.

"Okay sorry I'm late. This is my daughter Ali, she's going to be sitting in on this session, if anyone has a problem with that you can leave. If not then find yourself a seat and we'll be starting in a few minutes." he shouted as he walked through the hatch.

He sat Ali down on a chair in the corner, pulled the blanket around her shoulders and placed the bin in front of her so she had somewhere to throw up if she needed to. Once she was settled he walked up to the front and was just about to start when Kara walked in.

"I need to talk to you" she said simply.

"Ok entertain yourselves for a minute" he said to the nuggets, following Kara to the side of the room out of earshot, where he lent against the wall.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah but we need to sort something out"

"What? What's up?"

"We're on the same CAP shift tomorrow and we can't just dump a sick child on some random pilots." she explained.

"Ok I'll look at the flight schedule after this and change with someone, alright? Did you come all the way down here just to tell me that?" Lee sighed.

"No they were making too much noise in the bunk room" Kara replied.

"Oh Why did you just shout at them?"

"Didn't feel like it at the time. However now I'm tired and grumpy so I think I might just do that"

"Ok I'll see you later, and I'll get that sorted. Now go get some sleep"

"Yes sir" Kara threw him a mock salute and turned to go.

Lee laughed and slapped her ass as she left, gaining him a scowl, then Kara grinned at him and left.

Lee walked back to the front and couldn't help but smile at the shocked faces staring back at him.

He just shook his head took a deep breath and started, "Right welcome to the Galactica and basic flight training. I'm Major Adama, otherwise known as Apollo and the CAG, the pilot that just walked out the hatch is Captain Thrace or Starbuck, she will be your flight instructor and you only go in Viper when she says your ready, so don't mess with her if you ever want to fly... So this is a Viper..."

He turned on the screen behind him and started telling them about the workings of a Viper. About one and a half hours later, he dismissed them and watched them leave. Once they had gone Lee put his head in his hands and sighed, he was now regretting not eating much before he came, right now he had no energy left in him. He stayed like this for a few minutes until he heard Ali retching in the corner, he took a deep breath and walked over to her, gently soothing her as she threw up.When she had finished he picked her up and carried her back to the bunk room so that she could hopefully sleep for a while. Once he had her settled he pulled one of the chairs up next to her rack and sat down next to her, he took out the flight schedule that he had picked up on the way there and began to try and find someone he could swap with, however it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off.

Kara walked in after her CAP to find Lee fast asleep in the chair, with Ali fast asleep next to him. She was so glad that Ali had managed to get off to sleep and really didn't want to wake her, so she quietly walked up behind Lee and gently began to massage his shoulders. Lee groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his face he mumbled, "sorry I must have drifted off"

"That's alright, have you sorted out tomorrow yet?" Kara asked quietly.

"Yeah, Hotdog is on the CAP shift after ours, he hasn't flown since yesterday so I should be able to swap with him." Lee said sleepily, pointing at the schedule as he spoke.

"Alright, have you eaten yet?" she asked concerned, she'd seen Lee tired but this seemed different.

"Yeah I had a bar before I talked to the nuggets"

"Lee you should be eating more than that, tell you what I'll go get you something and bring it down here, you keep an eye on Ali for me" Kara gave him a quick kiss and then left to go and get him something to eat.

While she was gone Hotdog walked into the bunk room and Lee managed to swap CAPs with him and so everything was set. He had just finished sorting that out when Kara walked back in carrying a tray. She smiled at Hotdog as he walked out and then set the food down on the table next to where Lee was sitting. She gave him one plate and then took the other for herself, they both talked quietly as they ate, but Kara couldn't help but notice that Lee seemed to pick at his food and not eat a lot, it worried her. Her main worry at the moment though was Ali, Lee was a big boy and was going to have to look after himself until Ali was better, she just sighed and continued to eat her diner.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later and Ali was feeling better so Kara decided to take her to the rec room, they had both been cooped up in the bunk room for too long. Kara had just got off CAP and after getting changed into some sweats and the hoddy Lee had gotten her, she took Ali by the hand and led her out the hatch to the rec room, leaving Lee to get some sleep before his CAP. In the rec room she sat down at a triad game, pulling up two chairs so Ali could sit down next to her and was quickly dealt into the game. Once she had some cards in her hand she felt herself begin to relax, she lent forward on her elbows and looked at her cards, as she did she brought the sleeve of her hoody close to her face and took a deep breath. She had left it on their bed the other night and Lee had come in and fallen asleep on it, now it smelt of him and she couldn't stop herself of breathing in his scent whenever she could. She smiled and shook her head, even when he wasn't around he could still distract her.

A few hours later some of the women nuggets walked into the rec room chatting away, they sat down at a table near Kara and Ali and the others playing triad and started to whisper. Not long after they had walked in one of them was pushed forward towards one of the pilots at Kara's table.

"Can I have a word?" she asked him.

The pilot nodded excused himself and walked over to another table with the nugget. He sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"You know Major Adama don't you?" she asked.

"Well he's the CAG so yes I know him but not on a personal level." he replied slightly confused.

"Do you know if he follows the frat regs?" she said shyly.

"Well I can tell you that. No, not for certain people" he said glancing at Kara.

"Oh" she said slightly more confident, "Is he married?"

"Nope, and on this ship I think we would have heard about that sort of thing."

"Engaged then?"

"Not that I know" he said shaking his head.

"Right thanks then" she said getting up and going back to her friends smiling.

The pilot stood up and walked back to Kara's table.

"I think we may have a problem he said as he sat down.

"What kind of problem would that be?" Kara asked staring at her cards.

The pilot relayed back the whole conversation he had with the nuggets, when he finished Kara just laughed.

"So she doesn't know he's taken then?" she laughed but not so the nuggets could hear her.

"No, either that or she doesn't care"

"this is gonna be good, I wonder if she'll make a move when he gets back." Kara wondered.

"Oh I wanna be here if she does" another pilot added.

"Me too" Kara agreed, "so come on then your bet... we have little over an hour to kill"

So all the pilots sat back and began their game again, looking forward to Lee coming back.

**Sorry it's taken so long but my Internet went down so I couldn't post it up please please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

A little over and hour later and Lee was on his way down to the rec room, after having had a shower and changed into combats and the hoddy Kara had gotten him, he sighed tiredly and pushed open the hatch to the rec room. He walked in and found himself face to face with one of the nuggets he had seen in the breifing.

"Sir I just wanted to say if you needed any help babysitting or anything, I'm willing to help." she said, gently placing a hand on his arm.

"Right thanks I'll remember that" Lee said slowly, looking somewhat bemused.

Lee expected the nugget to walk away but she stayed exactly where she was, looking at him expectantly

"Was there something else you wanted?" he asked, slightly distractedly.

"errr... yeah I was wondering if you could help me with my stick control, I'm not very good at it and I think I'm falling behind" she told him, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Right... errrm... I'll have to check the schedule but I don't think I have any time spare" he stated, determined to try and look as if he didn't know what she was really talking about.

"oh but surely you could make time..." she replied, running her hand up his arm and across his chest.

Lee peered around the nugget to see if Kara had noticed this, but thanks to Kara's quick reflexes she managed to quickly look at her cards so Lee didn't find her looking at him. Also missing the grin Kara had plastered on her face, Lee looked back to the nugget.

"Look I'll have to get back to you" Lee sighed, trying to get around her.

"Why are you being so stubborn, are you thick or just playing hard to get" the nugget almost screamed in his face.

"What the hell are you on about?" Lee spat getting very annoyed.

"Your not married, your not engaged, you don't care about the frat regs. So what is your problem!" she spat back.

Lee stood open mouthed for a minute and then started to laugh, he couldn't believe his ears, "Just because I'm not married or engaged, doesn't mean I'm not involved." he managed to say while he was laughing.

"Oh and who would you be involved with!" she exclaimed, shocked that there was anyone that he would not give up for her.

"That would be me" Kara stated simply as she stepped around the nugget to stand next to Lee.

"Hey" Lee breathed, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing her lips to hers.

Then they both turned to the nugget, Lee just shrugged at her and smiled, while Kara glared at her. The nugget went bright red and stormed back to her table, Lee and Kara just smiled at each other before they walked back to Kara's table and Kara sat down.

"I thought we agreed that Ali shouldn't gamble at her age" he said motioning to the little girl with a huge pile of stuff in front of her.

"She's not, she's helping me" Kara stated smiling, pointing out the fact that Ali didn't have any cards in her hands.

"That's just as bad."

"Really... maybe you should find someone else to babysit... that nugget seemed very interested in helping out... and then maybe you'll have time to help the her with her stick problems"

"You have got to be joking right?" Lee asked leaning towards Kara.

"Nope, you really should consider her offer"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you wouldn't want me to corrupt Ali anymore."

"Yeah but I can't do stuff with her, that I can with you"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Like this" Lee whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Kara groaned, leaning into his hand and kissing him back. Lee nibbled her bottom lip before pulling back, leaving his hand cupping her cheek.

"Well... I... I ... guess that's one of those things" Kara stuttered, feeling flustered, "What?" she asked seeing Lee's grinning face.

"You're so cute when your flustered," he whispered kissing the tip of her nose.

Kara pulled back from him and punched him playfully in the arm, Lee just laughed and grabbed her pulling her into a head lock. They wrestled like this for a while until Ali intervened.

"Will you two stop messing around, who are the adults in this family?" she shouted at them.

Lee and Kara stopped wrestling and stared at each other.

"She has a point" Lee said trying hard not to laugh, "Who are the adults in this family?"

"I don't know, maybe we should let her be the adult," Kara replied smiling, "She can do all the meetings and paperwork and we can just fly the Vipers and..." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Lee smiled as her lips touched his, then he pulled away and sighed, "As good as that sounds I don't think we could get away with it, and talking of meetings I have one I'm now late for."

"Do you have to go, they never really need you in these meetings." Kara moaned.

"I know, but they're expecting me and won't start till I get there. I'll see you tonight, we're still on for that right?"

"I dunno, Ali's a lot better but I still don't think it's fair to just dump her on someone else."

"It's ok her Grandpa wants to look after her, says he hasn't spent enough time with her so..."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight"

"Good, I'll see you there," Lee said, giving her a quick kiss before getting up.

He turned to Ali, gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the head, before saying goodbye and leaving.

As soon as Lee had left, Kara looked over to the nuggets table to find them glaring at her. She just laughed and shook her head, everyone else on her table beginning to laugh as well, and they just laughed even more when the nuggets stormed out of the hatch banging it closed behind them.

"He must be in love to turn her down for you, that girl was hot" one of them laughed.

"No I just think he's too scared of her to look at other women" another one added, earning both of them a glare.

"Nah he probably thought she'd set him up" yet another one added.

"I wish I had thought of it, I could have set him up earlier, the look on his face was classic" Kara said laughing.

"What was even funnier was their faces when they realized he wasn't available, and who he was unavailable with." the first said, making all of them laugh.

They laughed so loud that people stopped at the hatch and looked in wondering what was going on and what was so funny, naturally by morning everyone on Galactica knew about it.

**Internet is still playing up but I am trying togetbits up when I can. Hope it matched up to expectations and if it doesn't I'm sorry but please review and tell me what you thought about it good or bad **


	29. Chapter 29

Lee sat in the meeting but he couldn't concentrate, he kept thinking about Kara and meeting her tonight. He really needed to ask her something, to be honest he had wanted to ask her for a while but it had never seemed the right time, and if he was honest with himself he never had the nerve. He felt as if he was standing on the edge of a large pool but never had the guts to jump in, every time he got close something would get in the way or he would just lose his nerve and back off again. Tonight he was going to do it, no matter what happens, tonight was the night he was going to ask her, even if she laughed in his face, he was going to ask her. The only problem was how he was going to ask her, he had it all planed everything they were going to do tonight but he still didn't know what he was going to say.

"What do you think about that Major?" someone asked pulling Lee out of his thoughts.

"Sorry errmmm..." he stammered, he hadn't been listening to anything they had been saying so had no idea what to say. He looked around for help and finally his eyes found his dads, they looked at each other for a few seconds and then Lee saw the commander nod slightly, hoping he had understood he slowly said, "I... think it's a good idea," hoping that no one noticed his uncertainty.

"Really?" someone else asked.

Lee sighed, as if they really cared what he thought, whatever he said they were just going to do what they wanted anyway, but his Dad was smiling and nodding at him so he knew he had said the right thing, "Yeah, it's a... it's a great idea" he confirmed. Luckly that was all they needed from him and they continued talking among themselves, letting him go back to his own thoughts.

A while later and Lee noticed people standing up and leaving, telling him the meeting was over and he was free to leave. He stood up and turned to go when he came face to face with his Dad. Lee smiled sheepishly, if anyone had noticed that he hadn't exactly been paying attention the man standing in front of him defiantly had.

"Thanks for um... helping me out back there" Lee mumbled.

"That's alright, you obviously had something else on your mind, to be honest it was probably more important as well." Adama said smiling, "So you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Just something I have to ask Kara, not sure how to do it that's all" Lee sighed, "So you gonna tell me what I just said was a good idea?"

"Something about setting up a united militant civilian front," Adama said then looking at Lee's confused face he explained, " All you need to know is that you get more pilots."

Lee nodded then looking up at the clock he realized he had been there longer than he had wanted to.

"Sorry Dad I need to go. I only have an hour before I have to meet Kara and I need to sort out a few things before then" with that Lee turned to go.

"Good Luck" Adama called after him.

Lee stopped just in the hatch and smiled quickly before leaving.

After Lee had gone the President walked up behind Adama, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I've never known you to be this happy after a meeting" She whispered.

"I've never known my son not to know what to say in a meeting" Adama smirked.

"He did seem a bit off today"

"Well he's had a lot to think about"

"Really? Doesn't he always?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, but its not everyday he has an important date with Kara."

"What am I missing here?"

"Nothing it's just he said he has something to ask her" Adama said still smiling at the hatch.

"Ohhh" the president finally caught on to what was going on, "No wonder he was distracted"

Both of them smiled after Lee for a while, before getting on with their duties. They knew they would hear all about it sooner or later as always.

**Sorry it's taken so long but I had a competition and so didn't have time to get this bit up.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lee walked onto the observation deck and smiled as he caught site of Kara leaning on the rail staring out into space waiting for him. He slowly walk up behind her, placing a kiss on the side of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your late" she whispered, leaning back against his chest.

"Sorry," he whispered back simply.

"I suppose I could get over it but your going to have to make it up to me"

"Really and how would I do that?" Lee quipped.

"Oh I'll think of something, but first you can start with why you insisted on me coming up here instead of getting some sleep in my bunk?"

"I missed spending time with you."

"You see me everyday, I would have thought you were bored of the sight of me"

"I could never be bored of the sight of you" emphasizing his point by gently nibbling on her ear.

"I don't believe you" Kara stated, groaning and closing her eyes as he hit just the right spot.

"Well it's true and anyway we haven't had enough alone time lately with everything going on"

"Then why am I spending my alone time not alone with you" Kara said trying to stop herself from smiling.

"You know what I mean" Lee said calmly.

"Yeah I do and I missed spending alone time with you as well" Kara said seriously, "So what do you have planed?"

"That's a secret, but first how about diner?" Lee smiled taking Kara's hand and leading her to a small table in the corner with two chairs, that he had set up earlier that day.

On the table were two plates covered so they didn't get cold, Lee pulled out one of the chairs and Kara sat down, then he uncovered the plates. Kara gasped, it was pasta with a tomato and herb sauce.

"How did you manage this?" Kara asked shocked.

"I have my ways, go on try it?"

She picked up her fork and placed one piece in her mouth, closing her eyes as she slowly chewed it savoring it's taste, she hadn't had something like this since the Cylons had attacked.

"Wow" she whispered, "Did chef make this?"

Lee bit his lip and looked away, "No" he mumbled.

"Hang on, are you telling me you made this?" She took Lee's silence as a yes, "Now who's been holding out on who? I never knew you could cook?"

"My mum decided that all her kids were going to learn to cook, so they didn't eat rubbish at college."

"But you did eat rubbish at college, I was there, I saw you" Kara said pointing at him to emphasize her point.

"Just because I could cook doesn't mean did, after all eating rubbish is all part of the experience"

"Well you can cook for me anytime I've had enough experience"

They both laughed and started talking about Galactica gossip while the ate.

After they had both finished Lee took Kara's hand and lead her to the massive window that looked out at the stars. They stood and stared out at the stars for a while, both content at just being with each other. Finally Lee turned Kara to face him and took her hands in his. Here he was on the edge of the pool again, he'd been here many times before, but never had the guts to take the plunge. Tonight though he was going to do it, he was going to ask her, even if she just laughed in his face. He took a deep breath, looked at their joined hands, dropped down on one knee and dove right in.

"Kara I love you, I think I always have, ever since we first met. You might laugh at me and think I'm an idiot, but I want us to be together, forever"

"We will, I'm not going anywhere" Kara interrupted, squeezing his hands.

"I know, I suppose I just want everyone to know how much I love you. Kara..." Lee took a deep breath this was it, "will you marry me?"

He looked up at Kara as he finally asked what he had been trying to ask her for weeks. He looked into her eyes and realized he'd had nothing to worry or be nervous about. She had known all along what he was planning to do, she had probably known from the first time he thought about it, maybe even before that. He felt like kicking himself, of course she'd known, after all, she knows him so well.

**And that is the end of the story I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think even if you thought it was rubbish I wanna know so I can get better, thanks for reading it.**


End file.
